What the Future Holds
by The Stark in the TARDIS
Summary: What happens after DH? Learn the fate of the Elder wand and numerous relationships. All canon. H/G, Hr/R etc..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey so I am adopting this story from DriftWood1965. The first 12 or so chapters are ehrs. I will be updating fairly often during the break (seeing as she finished so many chapters already heehee) but soon, the updates might slow (HINTHINT I have exams in mid-January) but don't get discouraged!**

**Chapter 1**

It had been a month since the final battle, the funerals for those who had died defending Hogwarts had been held, and a memorial was to be dedicated later in the summer to commemorate the occasion.

It was pretty late in the evening and Harry Potter was sitting on the loveseat next to Ginny, Hermione sitting in Ron's lap on the chair, when the flames in the fireplace became green and a familiar face appeared. All four young adults looked over and saw it was the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Harry, Ron are you there?" Shacklebolt asked

"Kingsley? Working late tonight?" Harry asked

With a chuckle Kingsley responded "This isn't even close to the time I normally go home. Good thing I don't have a wife or I would be dead already. Fortunately things are starting to calm down and soon I should be able to get out of here more often. But my working hours isn't why I flooed, Can Ron and you come to my office tomorrow afternoon?"

"Anything wrong?" Harry wanted to know.

"No Harry, just want to ask a few questions"

"This isn't an interview is it?" Harry asked. He has steadily refused any and all requests for interviews.

"Of course not Harry, you know me better than that." Kingsley replied then continued with a grin "but if you ever want to offer your support for the Minister of Magic, I wouldn't refuse. Skeeter is after me again. "

"Minister" Hermione spoke up, "the next time, you see Rita, just say Hermione would like you to stop _bugging_ me and emphasize the word bugging, and I have a feeling she might ease up a little"

Kingsley head turned in the fire and looked Hermione, "Is there something I should know in that statement? And what is this Minister business, it's Kingsley when we are not in public. "

"Not at this time Min- Kingsley, but do let me know if she continues to be a problem, I have a little influence with Rita."

"Now Harry" the floating head rotated back to look at Harry "Can you and Ron make it?"

Harry turned to Ron who shrugged and then Harry said "We have nothing planned, so sure, what time do you have in mind?"

"How about 2?" Kingsley asked

"We'll be there."

"Excellent!" and with a pop Kingsley's head was gone.

"What was that all about?" Ron wondered.

"Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked

"Well no, at least not to us" Harry said

"Well you will have to wait until tomorrow then" Hermione said with a grin. "But I don't think you will be disappointed."

At 1:50 the next day, Harry and Ron flooed into the Ministry and they made their way over to the security desk. The wizard there was reading the daily prophet and without looking up he asked "What do you need?"

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to see the Minister please" Harry stated.

"Ha-Harry Potter, yes, yes the Minister left specific instructions to not worry about your wands and send you up directly, do you know how to get to his office?"

"Yes we do, thanks." Harry replied

Harry and Ron made their way to the lift and proceed to the Minister's office. As soon as they got to the out offices the secretary immediately came to her feet, and said "The Minister said to show you right in as soon as you showed up." and she hurried over to the Minister's door, opened it and Ron and Harry went inside.

The minister was seated behind his desk and in a chair in front of him was Hogwart's headmistress Minerva McGonagall.

"Come in gentlemen and have a seat" Kingsley said to them. "Harry I asked them not to check your wand downstairs, because I wasn't sure if you were still in possession of the Elder Wand and figured you didn't want it public knowledge." He held up his hand when Harry started to speak

"Actually I do not want to know, temptation is a horrible thing but just so you know the order will be standing one at the ministry for you. Now I presume you are wondering why I asked you here today."

"We have been trying to figure it out" said Ron, "Mione- I mean Hermione" Ron's face turning slightly pink "said it was obvious, but she wouldn't tell us what she thought it was."

"Hermione is an extremely clever witch Ron" McGonagall said and with a small smile "and it seems from what I have heard, you have come to realize how special she is."

"um..yeah she is and I have." and the pink in his face rose to a darker red.

"Yeah well, gentleman on to why I asked you here" Kingsley stated, "I understand from Minerva, that you two want to be Aurors. As you know normally that requires several NEWTs but nobody in the Wizarding world would ever say you are not qualified to be Aurors after this past year. I am prepared to offer both of you entry into the next Auror training program that starts in August. "

Harry and Ron were stunned, they had expected to go back to Hogwarts to finish that year and take their NEWTs and hoped they qualified.

McGonagall turned to see Harry's expression and said "Though it looks like it wasn't needed, I did promise to do everything in my power to help you become an Auror."

Harry was about to answer, but he then thoughts about the last year, the time since the final battle, and his life in general and he knew what he must do. "Sir I am honored and it was what I wanted to do when I left Hogwarts but…."

Kingsley and Professor McGonagall both asked at the same time "But what Harry?"

"I know it would not and could not work" Harry said, "I can't walk down the street without being asked for autographs or having my picture taken, how can I trail a suspect or do what is necessary to be a good Auror with that distraction, nor could you truthfully say I would not be treated differently because of my name rather than my abilities? Would the senior Aurors be able to work with Harry Potter, even though I would want only to be Harry?"

"but you could use glamour charms, and I am sure the senior Aur-" began Shacklebolt, but then the logic of what Harry was saying struck him and once again realized Harry was sacrificing his dreams for what he knew to be the better good. A bit of sadness struck him, but then he thought about what he and Minerva were speaking of a little earlier, and a small smile broke out, "maybe that was a better choice" he thought.

"You're right Harry, I see your logic and wished it was otherwise but you are right" Kingsley said, "what about you Ron?"

"er…well I think I would have the same problem as Harry, though not to the same degree, I mean I'm on a chocolate frog card" Ron replied, remembering the day he had first seen his face on the card. It had been the best day of his life, well that day and the day he and Hermione first.. hmm.. not the time for those thoughts.

"In that case maybe I can interest both of you in a different position. I am starting a new organization call the Auror reserves, which is an idea grown from your Dumbledore's Army group at Hogwarts. I envision an organization of talented and dedicated individuals who are called to supplement the Aurors if a desperate need arises. "Kingsley said. "I have in mind that the Defense against the Dark Arts instructor at Hogwarts should be in charge of it, since he or she would have the best knowledge of the abilities of those who are recruited. That is what Minerva and I were discussing before you came in."

Harry was about to agree, but then remembering Hermione's admonishments about him jumping into things to quickly without thinking it through and said "Minister, thank you I think that might be a great opportunity, can I have time to think it over?"

Ron hastily spoke "yea me too"

"No problem gentleman, the organization is still only a thought in my head, but if you two do commit to it, I am sure it would happen pretty quickly"

Minerva spoke up at that time "Does this mean that I can expect the two of you back at Hogwarts this year?"

"Hogwarts has been my home since I first arrived Professor, I could use a year there to settle back into my life." Harry said

"Well if I'm not going to be an Auror, why do I need NEWTs maybe I should just go help George in the store and…." Harry made a little cough that sounded a lot like "mione" and Ron quickly continued, "but you know another year at Hogwarts could be exactly what I need. "

Kingsley stood up and offered his hand to Harry and Ron, "Gentleman think of my offer on the Auror reserves and let me know. "

Harry and Ron left the Minister's office and headed back to Atrium, more people were there now and eyes were following him and Harry could hear the all too familiar "…it's Harry Potter", "..Autograph". He and Ron hurried over to a fireplace and threw in the Floo powder and with a "The Burrow" they found themselves back in the Weasley's home with two young witches sitting waiting for them to get back.

"Well when do you start?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry replied

"Well he offered you Auror positions didn't he?" She responded.

"How did you know he was going to do that?" Ron asked.

"As I said yesterday, it was obvious. If he needed information about something in the past year he would have asked all of us wouldn't he?" Hermione grinned. "But with only asking the two of you and knowing that both of you were wanting to be Aurors he of course was offering you Auror positions. So when do you start?"

"Well you are right, he did offer it, but we both said no" Harry replied

The grin on Hermione's face disappeared, "WHAT? But Harry it's what you always wanted to do, why would you turn it down?"

Harry actually smiled as he said "think about it Hermione, it would never work would it? I can't blend in with a crowd to follow a suspect, I can't expect to be treated like everyone else though that is exactly what I want. No matter what I will always be Harry Potter."

Ginny came over to Harry and put her arms around him, "nope, you are not always Harry Potter" she said.

Harry looked in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes "What do you mean?" he asked

"You just happen to be Ginny Weasley's boyfriend" she said with smile, then pushing him into the chair she jumped into his lap and start kissing him.

"hm…em… ok guys get a room" Ron finally said

Ginny looked over at her older brother and said "Sure, shall we go to my room or yours?"

"That's not what I meant…." Ron started and his face started turned red.

Ginny laughed and that laugh made Harry feel like everything would be alright. He had wanted to be an Auror, but more than that he wanted to be Ginny Weasley's boyfriend. As long as she was with him, everything was perfect.

**A/N Ince again, all credit goes to DriftWood1965 who did a superb job. You'll probably notice when I start my updates heehee. Like it? Hate it? Click that little box, and magically I will know! The more you review, the faster I will update. I know I'm evil. Holding chapters hostage for reviews. I'm incorrigible. (and I know big words!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Two days later as Harry and Ginny were strolling along the lake near the burrow chatting but talking about nothing; Ginny came to a halt and turn to Harry, "What are you planning to do if you aren't going to be an Auror?"

"I am planning on spending my life with the most beautiful witch in the world." Harry replied.

"And just who might that be?" Ginny asked with a smile on her lips.

"Well, that cousin of yours at the wedding last year…" Harry started playfully.

"Hey!!" Ginny snapped.

"Just kidding my love." Harry turned and looked into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes "Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me; you are the sunshine that lights my soul, the anchor to my life and I do plan on spending the rest of my life with you." he leaned over and kissed Ginny tenderly.

After the kiss she looked at him and said "Harry Potter, you're not so bad yourself," and smiled, "but you haven't answered my question, what do you want to do?"

"I really do not know, but I've told Professor McGonagall I'm coming back for my final year; that will give me time to figure it out, presuming I can study while you are around."

"I was wondering if you were coming back to Hogwarts. I hadn't wanted to ask you since I didn't want you to think I was being selfish to want you with me," Ginny replied. "I am glad you will be with me, after last year, I need you close to me for a while yet."

"Ginny, I am always with you." Harry said, "wait..come with me, I want to show you something."

They walked back to The Burrow and went up to Ron's room where Harry's bed was. Ginny's eyebrows went up "Your bedroom? And what exactly are you wanting to show me, Mr. Potter?" she said slyly.

Harry went a little pink on the ears, and said "um…" and started digging in his trunk for a yellowed parchment. "Actually, this. Your brothers gave it to me in my third year." Ginny knew which 'brothers' Harry was referring to and knew he didn't want to mention Fred's name.

"A blank parchment? Does it explode, or what?" Ginny asked, not trusting anything Fred and George would have given away.

"No actually they were up to no good" he said with a sad grin and spread the parchment on his bed. He tapped the parchment with his wand and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Llines and words started forming on the parchment, drawing the floors of Hogwarts, and little moving dots began to move. At the top the following appeared;

"_Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs  
Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers  
Are proud to present  
THE MARAUDER'S MAP_"

A moment of panic flew through Ginny as she remembered a diary "Harry, what is this?"

Harry sees the look in her eyes and realizes what she was thinking, "It's not like that Ginny; it's not dark Magic."

"How do you know?" Ginny asked.

With a little laugh, Harry replied, "Well, not even Fred and George knew this, but see up at the top, the creators' names? Prongs is my father's nickname, Padfoot was Sirius…"

"Mooney was Lupin?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah" Harry replied "and Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew."

"Anyway, they made this map when they were at Hogwarts to aide them in the escapades."

"Escapades?" Ginny asked.

"Think Fred and George multiplied several times." Harry replied.

"Oh."

"Lupin told me about a lot of them." Harry said, "I can tell you about those another time, right now I brought you up here so you would know that while Ron, Hermione and I were gone all last year, I would bring out this map and watch your dot for hours on end. Without that little dot that said Ginny Weasley under it, I doubt I could have kept going. I might have left you but you never left my heart."

"Oh Harry!" A tears came into her eyes and once again they found themselves kissing.

The door opened and Ron walked in "Oi, mate come on at least not in my bedroom" and glowered at Harry.

Ginny looked at Ron and snapped back "As if it is any of your business, but all we are doing is looking at his map."

"The Marauder's map? Cool, what's going on over there?" Ron asked.

"Well you can see all the working crews there, hey the map even shows where parts of the castle were damaged, see here, the wall that was here is missing on the map. McGonagall is in her office with Kingsley? Wonder what he is there for? Wished you could hear people on this map as well." Harry replied.

"No you don't." whispered Ginny "Would you have been able to continue last year had you heard mine and Neville's screams? Or heard what the Carrow's were doing to the students at Hogwarts?"

Harry looked at Ginny, "I'm so sorry my love." they had talked about what it had been like at Hogwarts, how Neville, Luna, Ginny and the rest of the DA had fought against the Carrows, about how the Carrows had allowed students to use the Cruciatus Curse on other students. Harry knew Ginny still had nightmares about it and when he heard her cry out in the night, he would go downstairs knowing she would be there waiting for him. She would curl up in his arms and fall asleep. Mrs. Weasley had tried to comfort her daughter on those occasions but finally realized it was only in Harry's arms her daughter found her peace.

As they watched the map, they saw Professor McGonagall go over to her fireplace, then a couple of seconds later they heard a yell from downstairs;

"Ron, Hermione, Harry, Professor McGonagall would like to speak to you in the fireplace" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

Ron, Harry and Ginny all looked at each other with a grin, and Harry said "Well I guess we get to find out what they were talking about." He tapped his wand on the map and said "Mischief managed" and the lines faded off the map.

By the time they made it down the steps Hermione was already there.

"Potter, Granger, Weasley can you make time soon to come to Hogwarts? I would like to discuss the memorial services and other matters with you" McGonagall said as they gathered around the fireplace.

"Of course Professor" said Hermione before Harry could say anything. She knew that Harry really did not want to discuss the memorial because it would only mean more focus on him. "Do you have a time in mind? If not I am sure we can be there tomorrow morning" She looked over at Harry whose smile had left his face.

"Tomorrow morning would be perfect Miss Granger" Professor McGonagall replied "I will see you at 9 am" and with a pop she was gone.

"Hermione" Ron exclaimed, "couldn't you at least say tomorrow AFTERNOON so we could sleep later?"

"Ron my dear, I happen to know that your mother is planning a shopping trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow morning and she was going to make all of us go to get us out of the house." Hermione said with a smile at Ron "Now instead of going store to store waiting for your mother to finish her shopping you can be off doing something else."

"Oh.., Hermione have I mentioned you are one clever witch and that I love you?" Ron replied.

"Why, I do remember you having mentioned it once or twice….a day." Hermione smile and leaned over and kissed him, "And I hope you never stop saying it."

"What about me?" Ginny exclaimed "I still have to go to Diagon Alley."

"Oh, in that case can you do me a huge favor tomorrow?" Harry asked "Can you go to Gringotts for me? I know Kingsley negotiated a settlement to our break in there, but I still do not want to go back there just yet but I need more money."

"Well of course Harry, but mum could do that for you." Ginny replied.

"Let's say I would prefer you to do it for me and it will give you a reason not to stay with your mother." Harry said. "Here let me write a note for you and give you my key."

As Harry ran upstairs to write the note, Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "And it looks like I got a pretty clever Wizard"

Harry wrote out the instructions to Gringotts and as he was finished he thought about something and wrote additional instructions. He then wrote out another note and sealed both in an envelope. He tapped it with his wand and muttered the spell of authenticity to ensure the Goblins knew he had written the authority to withdraw funds. He then ran back down the steps and handed his key and the envelope to Ginny. "Thanks love." he said with a smile and a kiss. "I wish you could come with us but your mother knows Professor McGonagall only asked for us."

"I know, but I hate being away from you." Ginny said.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Hermione said good bye to Mrs. Weasley and Ginny and flooed to Headmistress's office. Mrs. Weasley had offered to postpone the shopping trip until they returned, but they said since they didn't know all Professor McGonagall wanted to talk about they didn't know when they would be back, so they encouraged Mrs. Weasley to go on and have a good time. Harry made sure Mrs. Weasley knew that Ginny was going to Gringotts for him. She was unsure that sending her by herself was a good idea. Harry assured her that everything would be fine and if she did have trouble, she could always ask for Bill or Fleur.

As Harry stumbled out of the fireplace, after Hermione and Ron he said "that's it, I am headed to the apparition office when we leave here and get my license. I really hate soot up my nose."

"That won't be necessary Harry, as that was one of the issues I wished to discuss with you." Professor McGonagall said. She took two parchments from her desk and handed them to Harry and Ron. "These are your licenses. The Minister knew you were coming today and he left these for me to give to you. He knew you didn't want to come into the public to get them, and actually were afraid the apparitions instructors might splinch themselves while being distracted at grading your tests, being who you are. It is well known that you apparated all over the country last year with only one splinch" She looked at Ron "and even that was under a most trying circumstance."

Harry looked around the office. He had been here many times, there is where Fawkes the phoenix use to be, those tables were filled with all kinds of things that Harry had no clue about except they made this office uniquely Albus Dumbledores'. But they were no more. Sadness overtook him. He looked up at the painting behind the desk and could see blue eyes staring at him. "Don't be sad for me Harry, I'm on the next great adventure." The painting of Professor Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry continued to look around the office and he next saw the last painting on the wall, and walked over to it. A greasy haired sallowed face looked back at him. "Hello Snape!"

Harry heard the paint of Professor Dumbledore start to say "Professor Sna-".

Harry interrupted him to say "But if he and I start being nice to each other it would totally ruin the effect." but a smile did emerge on Harry's face. Turning back to Snape's portrait he continued "I am glad the information I gave the Ministry got your named cleared and you are formally recognized as headmaster."

The portrait of Snape looked at him and said "Considering it was my memories that cleared me, I don't think I have much to thank you for." But even his constant frown turned more into a forced grimace as if he was trying to suppress a smile.

"Now that old acquaintances are not forgotten can we get on with what brought you here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"My apologies professor." Harry said turning back to the Headmistress. Though he almost burst out laughing when Professor Dumbledore's painting winked at Harry and smiled.

"No need to apologize Mr. Potter, but please all three of you, have a seat, but we waiting for one more person to arrive and at that the flames in the fireplace turned green and Kingsley emerged.

Harry looked at the minister and his perfect robes and wanted to know how is it everyone else can come out of a floo looking perfect but he was always covered in soot.

"Minister, excellent timing." McGonagall said. "We had just got seated."

"Excellent, then if I may join you." asked Kingsley took the fourth seat in front of her desk without waiting for her answer.

"Now you three, as you know we are dedicating a memorial with all of the people's names who died actively opposing Voldemort. You three will be expected to be there and to make speeches to such."

"But professor…" began Harry.

"Harry," Kingsley cut him off, "I know it is something you would never want to do for yourself. I know you don't want more attention. But this is different. You aren't doing it for yourself, you are doing it for those who died, you are doing it for the families of those people and you are doing it for the future of the wizarding world. You of all people have given more and ask for so little, that I ask for this little and let us give you more. During this ceremony we will be giving you three the Order of Merlin first class.."

"No way!" Ron said.

"Really?" ask Hermione.

"But I don't…"Harry started but was again interrupted by the Minister.

"AND we will be giving the Order of Merlin second class to all of Dumbledore's Army who active participated against Voldemort, whether in defending the castle or during the last school year. Now if you can't accept your award Harry I can't give them to all the others."

Harry looked at Shacklebolt and muttered "And I thought you weren't a politician, MINISTER." he looked up at Dumbledore's painting and saw two blue eyes twinkling in mirth. "It's not funny!"

Dumbledore said "I agree, but in this case Kingsley really has no choice but to give you the Order of Merlin, he would be run out of office if he didn't, besides, it really is a nice addition on the Chocolate frog card."

"Oh that's right, it will be on there." Ron said "That is really cool."

Professor Dumbledore continued on "When you were one, Harry, you were famous for something you had no control over, but this time, you actively took part, took the risks, made the sacrifices and now you must face the consequences of those actions or shall we say rewards."

"Like I really had a choice." Harry muttered.

"Oh you made plenty of choices that put you where you are now Harry," Dumbledore replied "Beginning with your choice of friends on the train to Hogwarts, you recognized a true friend from a false offer, you made a choice while under the sorting hat. It said you could be great and slytherin would help, but you chose being good, over that greatness. You chose to go into the Chamber of Secrets and face a horror very few grown wizards would dare challenge to save your friend's sister, you chose to protect those who you love, willing to give your life for them and I now understand you have chosen love over popularity. There is a young woman who loves you more than any other, would you deny her to opportunity to see you rewarded as she knows you deserve?"

Harry had no argument for Dumbledore's words and nodded to him and to Kingsley.

"Excellent" Said Kingsley with a wink to Dumbledore's portrait. "We will go into the details after Minerva finished her other issues."

Ron, Harry and Hermione turned back to professor McGonagall. "I do have one other matter I would like to bring up with you. I understand all of you are coming back in the fall to Hogwarts?" The three nodded and she continued "Well I am running into an issue, and am hoping you three can assist me. I am trying to fill in teaching positions and wondered if you can help. First I am going to need a new Transfiguration teacher as I will not be able to teach and fulfill the duties of Headmistress of the school. As it is the most demanding position, I have to have to someone who has a very complete knowledge of magic and extremely good in transfiguration. I also need a new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, though I was tempted to put professor Snape's painting in a classroom, I decided maybe that wasn't the best idea. No need to terrify the first years any further. Besides as was mentioned in the Minister's office he wants the Defense teacher to be the head of the Auror reserves."

"Such a pity" remarked Professor Snapes painting.

"And finally I need a new flying instructor." McGonagall continued, "Madam Hooch has decided to take a couple of years off to pursue other interests. She had a couple of close calls in the battle and wants to spend some time with her family. So I need someone who loves to fly, and who understands Quidditch and brooms."

Hermione looked up quickly "You aren't serious are you? But no you couldn't mean.."

"What…" Ron said a confused look in his eyes.

"Very good Miss Granger, I see you put the pieces together, would you like to explain it to them?" McGonagall said to Hermione nodding toward Ron and Harry.

Hermione turned to them and said, "I believe the headmistress is offering us those positions. She wants me to teach transfiguration, Harry to be the Defense instructor and you to be the flying instructor."

"WHAT??" Exclaimed Harry and Ron together

"But we aren't qualified, we haven't passed any NEWTs!" said Hermione turning back to Professor McGonagall.

"Let's go over your qualifications if we shall, Hermione, I've instructed you for 6 years, you transfigured everything I ever gave you in class, and if I am not mistaken, these two passed transfiguration more on what you taught them in the common room of Gryffindor than what I taught them in class." Hermione face turned a beet red, and McGonagall continued "and if you sat your NEWTs today would you think you would score less than an O in each and every course. Honestly?"

"Well no, I guess not" Hermione said.

"And outside of Professor Lupin would you say your Defense against the Dark Arts lessons were very efficient?" McGonagall asked turning to Harry.

"Eh..what was I?" asked Professor Snapes painting.

"Ok Professor Lupin AND Professor Snape's class?" ask Professor McGonagall.

"Well no.."

"Then how is it, that those young people called Dumbledore's Army matched up one for one against death eaters and held their own?" asked McGonagall.

"but that was…" Harry started.

"But what Mr. Potter, that was luck? I do not think so, I watched them duel and I guarantee you they were trained very well. As you probably heard, last year's defense class was, shall we say ..disturbing. I truly need someone to bring integrity back to that class. Someone everyone who steps in the class will instantly respect. Can you give me a single person who can do that besides yourself?"

"But what about head of the Auror reserves?" Harry turned to Shacklebolt "You can't possibly want me to be that. There is no way I am qualified to do that."

"Why not?" asked the Minister.

"I'm only 17…" Harry started.

"Harry, what I need most from that position is someone who can bring respect and integrity. Someone people will follow without question. As with the Defense position you are the one who can do that above all others." Kingsley replied. "Besides the position actually makes you a full Auror with all privileges."

"What? but I said I couldn't do that position…." Harry again started.

"Yes you did." Kingsley agreed "And I agreed for those reasons you gave, but in five or ten years, you may be able to step into an active Auror role, if not, I will know that if and when there comes a time the wizarding world needs to call upon the Auror reserves, they will be trained and ready, and I know they will be lead by the best."

McGonagall turned back to Harry "Besides, I think you mentioned that you didn't think any superior could work with you in a position because of your name, do you think I would have such a problem Mr. Potter?"

"uh…no." Harry actually gulped.

McGonagall continued "And you do not like reporters, right? No reporter can come onto Hogwarts grounds without my permission. Can you say that for any other place you might work? Here you will be able to come and go freely without the hindrances other places might have. And my final point," McGonagall voice softened " I think you mentioned in the Minister's office you thought of Hogwarts as your home ever since you came here, would it be so bad as to work in that home, coming back to the place you love?"

She then turned to Ron who had a far off look in his eyes, "Mr. Weasley do you have any objections to the position I offered you? I think you happen to love Quidditch and flying, and have a very in-depth knowledge of brooms. I should point out one other thing, the flying instructor always gets the latest broom available on the market."

"A Firebolt II?" Ron gasped.

McGonagall, checked a sheet on her desk "Yes that is what was just ordered, we expect it to be delivered next week."

"No Professor, I have no objections whatsoever." Ron whispered in a low voice, his eyes staring into nothingness as he was already mentally riding the Firebolt II.

Professor McGonagall turned back to Harry and Hermione "and you two, what are your answers?"

Hermione was already planning her first lessons in her head, and it took a couple of seconds for her to respond "um.. I would love it."

"And you Harry?"

Harry had thought of one final sticking point "What is the school policy on professors dating students?"

McGonagall actually smiled at the question and with a little mirth she replied "Normally of course it would be frowned upon most severely but since the relationship started before the positions were such I think we can tolerate it as long as you and Miss Weasley can keep it out of the hallways."

"Then I think I have no objections…"

**A/N Again, this is all DriftWood1965! You should review, as reviewing makes me happy, and a happy me updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out the front door of the castle, talking about the positions they were assuming, the order of Merlin and even what should be added or removed from their chocolate frog cards, they were heading for the main gates because they wanted to apparate back to the Burrow since they were newly licensed.

As they were walking down the path, they saw Hagrid walking back up toward them.

"Hi Hagrid." Harry yelled.

"What ye three doing her'?" Hagrid asked.

"Oh just going over the memorial details with the Headmistress." Hermione replied.

"And did ye take the jobs?" Hagrid asked.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Ye don think she would have asked ye before making sure the other professors would agree do ya?" Hagrid said with a grin "Besides to tell you tha truth it was Madam Hooch recommending Ron there to take her spot that got her thinking about you in the first place."

"Me? I was recommended," Ron said "By Madam Hooch?"

"Well she first thought of Oliver Woods but since he is still signed with Puddlemere United he was unavailable, but ya were her second choice." Hagrid said.

"Wow..and I thought I was just offered the position because of Harry, not that I would minded that, it's the… it's the perfect job.." Ron said getting that far away look again.

"Oh Ron" said Hermione.

"Oh don tell 'im I said this but when McGonagall mentioned the possibility of you three coming, Professor Flitwick fell off his chair excitement," Hagrid said mischievously.

After saying their goodbyes to Hagrid they went on out the gate and each remembering their three D's, turned on the spot and Apparated back to the Burrow.

As they entered the kitchen at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing lunch, she seemed startled when they came in the back door, "oh goodness, when did you three get back, I didn't think you were here and I didn't hear the fireplace."

"We Apparated mum" Ron said.

"But you don't have you license yet!" Mrs. Weasley objected.

"We do now," said Ron. "The Minister approved out licenses today and they were waiting for us in Professor McGonagall's office."

"What did Professor McGonagall want with you three…oh wait before I forget, Harry dear, Ginny is quite upset with you for some reason. She came out of the bank muttering Harry James Potter over and over, she hasn't said very much else. You might want to go see what is bothering her." Mrs. Weasley said.

"uh oh…" Harry thought and made his way into the living room where a very determined looking Ginny was intently staring at the fireplace obviously waiting for Harry to floo back.

"Ginny…" Harry said meekly, "is there a-"

The fiery red hair whirled around and two brown eyes bore into his. "HARRY JAMES POTTER WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" as she held up a gold key.

"uh…what do you mean?" Harry started.

Ron and Hermione who had followed Harry into the living room quickly made an exit up the stairs when Ginny's voice dropped to a dangerous low volume, "You know perfectly well what I mean Mr. Potter."

Harry looked around for a way to get out of the danger zone, and finding none, he replied "Can we go somewhere and discuss it?"

"My room. Now!" Ginny said between clinched teeth.

Harry made his way up the steps, and into Ginny's room, and when she had shut the door, she muttered, "You might want to put a silencing charm on the room."

"But what would your mother think with us in a room with a silencing charm?" Harry sputtered.

"Would you prefer her to hear our DISCUSSION?" Ginny asked with her voice rising again

"uh no." and Harry quickly cast the spell.

"Now why was it that when I showed the letter to the goblins and they took me to YOUR VAULT, did they say we have reached the vault of HARRY POTTER AND GINNY WEASLEY? WHY did they give me a key to YOUR VAULT, and WHY did you tell them to give me this?"

Ginny displayed the letter he had written yesterday, it read

_Ginny, _

_I really wished you could have gone with us today, but knowing you are going to be shopping please take at least 50 galleons and buy whatever you like. I love you and want you to have fun._

_Love, _

_Harry_

"Then the goblin having read this letter refused to leave the vault until I took 50 galleons. I was so embarrassed." Ginny's voice had calmed down a little, "Then when we got back to the lobby they instructed me to go over to a desk where they had me sign a form, which I did presumed was just me saying I had withdrawn the money only to find out it was really you giving me full access to YOUR VAULT and MY OWN KEY" Her voice started rising again. "WHY HARRY? Do you think I want your money?"

Harry looked stunned "Ginny, no, it's—, it's— do you remember what we were talking about on our walk shortly before I wrote that note?"

"We talked about a lot of things.." Ginny started.

"But was there anything that stood out…about us?" Harry queried.

"You were saying that you planned on spending the rest….." Her eyes widened, "You didn't, you wouldn't, not without talking to me first."

"Ginny, I am truly sorry I didn't discuss it with you first, but it was my way of saying what is mine is yours my love, I only want you to be happy."

"Well tomorrow we are going back to the bank and you are getting my name off of your vault." Ginny said

"Well….uh..that won't be possible." Harry said, as his cheeks went red, "I er, stated in the letter that the instructions were irrevocable."

"You WHAT?" Ginny exploded again.

"Well I did say I planned on spending the rest of my life with you." Harry sputtered helplessly.

Ginny looked at him and the fire went down in her eyes, and a small smirk came out "You did say that didn't you Mr. Potter, now you'll just have to make sure you live up to your word won't you?"

"I have ever intention to Miss Weasley." and their lips pressed together.

"WHY IS THERE A SILENCING CHARM…." Mrs. Weasley started as she yanked open the door "Harry, Ginny, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?"

"Nothing mum." Ginny said.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, we were trying to have a private conversation away from Ron and Hermione." Harry said

"And that conversation included making out behind a silencing charm?" Mrs. Weasley said, "Don't let me catch you doing that again."

"Mum, I'm going to be 17 in a couple of months!"

"At that time we will discuss what is and isn't allowed in this house young lady." Mrs. Weasley said and stormed down the steps.

"She still thinks I am 10 years old." muttered Ginny

"She loves you and wants to protect you." Harry said

"Oh really, Mr. Potter" Ginny said with a gleam in her eye, "and who will protect you?" and she started advancing on Harry who ducked out of the room and down the steps with Ginny dashing behind.

When they got down the steps he caught her up in his arms, whirling her, and while still holding her he kissed her tenderly.

"Did you buy yourself anything, Miss Weasley." Harry asked

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied,

"With the.." he swallowed "money from our vault."

"No I did not, I was extremely upset with you, in fact, as your punishment, tomorrow you are taking me to Diagon Alley so I can spend our money, and no you will not set one foot into the Quidditch store. Well maybe if we both want to go in there." she said with a smile.

Later that night, as he and Ron were getting ready for bed, Ron asked "did you really do it mate?"

"Do what?" Harry asked

"Share your vault with Ginny?"

"How do you figure that?"

Ron help up an Extendable Ear and said "you forgot the Imperturbable Charm on the door."

Harry took his pillow and threw it at Ron, "next time I transfigure it into a brick first."

**As always, Read and Review please!!! No reviews, means no updates!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning was Saturday, and the entire family was sitting around the breakfast table, enjoying another of Mrs. Weasley's fabulous meals. Bill and Fleur had come over from Shell Cottage to join them. Mrs. Weasley after making sure everyone had enough food on their plates, brought up the subject of yesterday.

"We never got around to discussing your trip to Hogwarts yesterday, what was it that Minerva wanted to speak to you about?" She asked.

"She wants us to make speeches at the memorial." began Hermione.

Everyone at the table looked immediately at Harry, and then returned to looking at Hermione or their food.

"Don't forget about the Order of Merlins." Ron said "The Ministry is giving all of us Order of Merlin, First Cla—" a kick from Hermione under the table cut him off but it was too late.

"Order of Merlin, First Class?"

"REALLY?"

"That's great!"

Mr. Weasley looked over at Harry who was staring down at his food, "Harry, are you ok with this? I had mentioned to Kingsley that you might be uncomfortable with the offer."

"Well I really didn't want it, but Kingsley and Professor Dumbledore persuaded me otherwise. But yeah, I'm ok with it." Harry replied and looked over at Ginny who had a wide smile on her face. Professor Dumbledore was right, it wasn't for him, it was for the whole wizarding community, and it was for Ginny.

"What are you smiling at my dear?" Harry asked her. "You are going to be on the stage as well."

"What do you mean?" Ginny replied.

"Well, you and all of the DA are receiving the Order of Merlin Second Class." Harry almost laughed as the color drained from her face.

"You're kidding right?" she asked.

"Nope."

And the whole table broke into pandemonium as this bit of news sunk in. Harry saw that there was one person not engaging in the discussions, and he watched George leave the table and head up the stairs.

"Excuse me my love." Harry whispered to Ginny and followed George up the steps.

When he got to the landing where George's room was the door was closed and he could here faint noises from within. He knocked and the noises became silent but no answer came. Harry took a chance and opened the door a small amount. "George?" He asked in a soft voice.

George looked over at him with obvious tears in his eyes.

"Can we talk?" Harry asked.

George gave a little nod and Harry came on into the room and sat in the chair at the desk. "I'm not very good with words, but if you want to talk about anything I can listen without giving you the brotherly crap you might get from the others."

"Thanks Harry." George said quietly.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes, and George continued "I've been trying to deal with Fred's death and trying not to let it get me down because I think he wouldn't want me to. He would just make a joke about his it."

Harry thought about this and replied, "Yeah he would, probably something about with all the curses flying around I was killed by a stupid wall?"

George smiled weakly "That sounds like him."

Harry heard a small creak and glancing at the door could see Mrs. Weasley looking through the frame and the door. He gave a slight shake of the head as if to say, don't come in right now.

"When we were headed over to Hogwarts that evening, Fred had joked that we deserved the Order of Merlin for all the help we had given you over the years," George continued, "That's why it hit me so hard just now. It's—it's just hard. I should know what he would be thinking if he were me, I know I would want him to go on and enjoy life, but I can't help thinking that might not be how he would feel."

"I am sure he would feel the same way, ask anyone who knew him. He would want laughter and jokes, not tears and mourning."

"You're right Harry, he would want that. I'll have to try to not let him down." George replied

"I think the first thing you need to do is get your shop back open, dedicate the re-opening to Fred so that every laugh that comes from that store after that is in memory to him. That is what he would want." Harry said. "Well that, and 50 dungbombs in Filch's office."

"Yeah he always did want all the credit." George said.

As Harry started to leave the room George called "Hey Harry, looks like you aren't too bad with word after all. Oh and don't think that this means I have approved of you and Ginny yet." but a smile had appeared on George's face.

Harry opened the door and after closing it again, he found himself in a rib crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley. With tears in her eyes she started "Oh Harry, thank you. I've been trying to find a way to get George to open up about Fred. First Ginny and now George, looks like after saving everyone you are now saving my family. Oh Harry after all you have been through." And she started dabbing tears away from her eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, you and Mr. Weasley were always there when I needed help, even when I didn't realize I needed the help, you have treated me as a member of your family and for that I owe you so much." Harry replied.

"Harry dear, you are a member of this family and we are very proud of you," Mrs Weasley said.

Harry face turned slightly pink "Thanks Mrs. Weasley."

"Arthur and I would not mind if you called us Mum and Dad you know. We have always considered you a son."

"Thanks….Mum"

"Now how about we go finish our breakfast dear" Mrs. Weasley said but with a satisfied look on her face.

When they got back to the breakfast table, the talk was still going on about the memorial service and the Order of Merlin awards.

"Was that all McGonagall wanted to speak to you about yesterday?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Actually, no." Hermione said "She wanted to know what our plans were in concerns to next school year."

Mr. and Mrs Weasley looked at each other and Mrs. Weasley commented "I am sure you told Minerva that you were returning to Hogwarts next year to finish your education."

"Yeah well about that," Harry started and Ginny gave him a look as if to say _You told me you were._

"We did tell McGonagall and Kingsley," Hermione started.

"Kingsley, what was he doing there?" Mr. Weasley interjected.

"..that we were returning to finish our 7th year," Hermione continued, "but we were offered positions that we couldn't refuse."

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, "I don't care what they are. You need to be back at Hogwarts next year!"

Harry looked over at Ginny and realized that she had stopped smiling and was looking nervous and couldn't continue the charade "Mum, Dad…"

Mr. Weasley looked up at that then a quick smile to Mrs. Weasley

"Ginny," Harry continued "we are going back to Hogwarts, just not as students. Professor McGonagall offered us teaching positions starting next year."

"WHAT, But your NEWTs!" Bill exclaimed.

"Beauxbaton would never allow—" Fleur had started to say but was quickly drowned out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione waited for the clamoring to die down and then with a look from Harry, Hermione explained "Professor McGonagall wants me to teach Transfiguration; Ron is going to be the new Flying instructor."

"What about Madam Hooch?" Bill ask

"She had a couple of close calls at the battle and wanted to take some time off to spend with her family."

"Well Ron does know his brooms and Quidditch," Bill laughed.

"And I get a Firebolt II" Ron exclaimed and that dreamy look once again came into his eyes.

"Yeah well remember you also have to teach students how to fly, remember Neville in our first year?" Hermione reminded him sweetly.

"Oh.. yeah there is that." and the dreamy look disappeared from Ron's face replaced with a sudden look of panic.

"What about you Harry, let me guess, Defense against the Dark Arts?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes, they think that because of the DA I can teach the Defense class but I tried to tell—"Harry started.

"Harry, it wasn't a fluke. Think of how many DA members were there at the battle," Bill said "and though they were fighting in the front lines," and with a look at his parents he continued "only two of them died and one of those was underaged and should never have been there and the other," he swallowed "was just bad luck. No amount of training can prevent a person from being in the wrong place at the wrong time"

Harry just looked down at his food a murmured "I just wished..."

George who had just came back downstairs spoke up "We all do Harry. We all do, but it wasn't your fault and you will be an excellent Defense Instructor." and with a little smile he added "and if you don't think so, I know quite a few people who will just have to hex the idea into you."

Ginny reached for Harry's hand and as his eyes caught hers he couldn't help but smile.

"That's not all, though for Harry." Hermione added. "He is also going to be in charge of the Auror Reserves."

"What's that?" Ginny and Mrs. Weasley asked together.

"Kingsley is notching up the idea of Dumbledore's Army and is going to form a group of witches and wizards who will supplant the Aurors if a serious need arises. He wants the Hogwart's Defense against the Dark Arts instructor, in this case Harry, to be in charge of it." Hermione explained

"Excellent idea," Bill said "sign me up."

"Me too, 'arry" Fleur added.

"And me of course," Ginny said.

"But you're not old enough Ginny" Mrs. Weasley started.

"I will be in August," Ginny glared at her mother.

"Ginny..I don't—" Harry started.

"You don't what Potter.." Ginny eyes flared "don't think I am good enough? don't want me hurt?"

"um.. I don't know when I'll be signing people up….but I will most definitely find out and you will be the first I come to," Harry recovered.

"That's a very good recovery, dear" Ginny said and everyone at the table started laughing. "And now, I do believe someone is going shopping with me today. "

"But we were just in Diagon Alley yesterday," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes Mum, but I feel a need to try on clothes all day today" Ginny replied and snickered at the look on Harry's face.

A/N You guys know the drill. All Driftwood1965, reviews=updates!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

As they were getting up from the table, Bill came up beside Harry, "Can we talk Harry?"

"Yeah, sure" Harry suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Harry, you might not know this, but when an underaged person is added to an account at Gringotts, the parents of that underaged person must be notified." Bill started.

"Um..no I didn't know that." Harry blushed.

"Gershank, he's the goblin who did your account modification yesterday, brought the forms to me, so I could tell Mum and Dad and that is why I am here this morning." Bill continued.

"So if they don't approve, her name wouldn't be on the Vault?" Harry asked "Ginny was really, really mad at me yesterday for doing that without her talking to her about it."

"You did that without telling Ginny first? Wow Harry, you are far braver or more stupid than I ever thought!"

"Yeah, well I think it is the latter," Harry remorsed.

"Harry, as I said it is a requirement for the parents to be notified, but they can't stop it from happening." Bill explained, "So it is still irrevocable. You do know that with Ginny still being underaged, Mum and Dad now can access your vault as well until she turns 17?"

"They are more than welcome to Bill. I just wished I could find a way to convince them to take whatever they needed without hurting their feeling." Harry said

"Good luck with that Harry. A lot of pride runs in our family which you might have noticed." Bill grinned "So why did you do it Harry? Mum and Dad had some concerns that the two of you might be thinking of running off and eloping."

Harry turned sharply to look at Bill and then a glance to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley "What? Never!"

"It wasn't a serious concern obviously but something that pops into any parent's mind when something serious like this occurs. Besides if she didn't know about it, then that couldn't have been the reason." Bill stated.

"I was just trying to tell Ginny that what is mine is hers and I want her to be happy." Harry mumbled looking down at his feet.

And at that Bill started laughing, "oh..oh Harry, you, you.. wait got to catch my breath" and after a few seconds, he continued "Sorry to laugh Harry but you put your girlfriend's name on your vault, just to tell her to be happy? Oh man." Then turning much more serious, "Harry, the account figures were on the form so I apologize if it seems like I am prying, do you even know how much money you have?"

"No not really," Harry shrugged.

"Did you know your vault had to be expanded with the addition of the Black's estate funds you inherited from Sirius? It was a decent size magical undertaking."

"WHAT? But Dumbledore just said a reasonable amount of gold was added!"

"Harry, Let's say Dumbledore was a master of the understatement, the Blacks were one of the wealthiest families in England, while the Potter's weren't exactly poor." Bill explained.

"I..I had no idea" Harry said at a complete loss.

"And you just shared it completely with my sister," Bill said, "and you really didn't know?"

"No, but I don't regret it, well I regret the part where she was angry at me yes, but I want to share everything with her." Looking Bill in the eyes, "I really do love her" he declared.

"Well Mum and Dad trust you as a son, but it is their youngest child and the only girl, so they are going to be protective. Just keep treating her as you are, they know you love her," Bill said, "As for me, I just ask you not to hurt her Harry, she is one extremely tough witch, and I have never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you. She loves you Harry and as much as it hurts as a big brother to see his little sister growing up, seeing her this happy means so very much. As for you, you have all of my respect and I look forward to the day you officially become a member of this family." Then looking over at Ginny, "Just don't make it too soon, we would like to have our little sister a little longer."

"Thanks Bill, that means a lot" Harry replied, "I would never hurt Ginny intentionally, and I would do anything to protect her."

"Yes Harry I know, but there is where you have to be very careful. Ginny is an exceptionally talented witch and will not take well to being pushed to the back so you can fight her battles for her. If you love her, then it must be as equals. Accept her as that. Don't try to fix all of her problems; just give her a shoulder to cry on, and ear to complain to and the friendship she will need. She will let you know when she needs your help. And Harry, if you are going off to danger again, you better have her along, else your return might not be such a happy one." Bill said with a pat to Harry's shoulder.

"But I could never…" then Harry decided not to say "He could never let Ginnny be in danger" and change the subject "So mum and dad know about the vault, and Ron does, guess that leaves only George and Charlie missing out."

"Actually George overheard me telling Mum and Dad. He said something about that it didn't surprise him since you like giving your money away," Bill said, "Any idea what he meant by that?"

"Actually, I do? I was the one who gave Fred and George the money to start their shop, it was my Tri-Wizard earnings." Harry said.

"What? That's where that money came from? You continue to amaze me Harry," Bill exclaimed, "Well that explains a lot. Can I tell Mum and Dad that? It will show them that you have a natural tendency to be generous with your money to friends and that you aren't trying to buy Ginny's affections."

"I would never…" Harry started

"They know that Harry in their hearts, but it is their little girl, so give them a little room for their protectiveness." I'll let you and Ginny get on with your shopping trip." And he walked back to the table and Fluer.

As Harry stood there thinking, Ginny came up and grabbed him around the waist, "Now what was my brother talking to you about?" she asked

Harry turned to her "Gin, I am sorry about the vault thing, I really didn't mean…I mean I wasn't… You don't think I'm trying to buy your affections do you?" Harry looked so helpless and had an almost desperate pitiful look that Ginny couldn't help but adore him even more.

"No my love, I know why you did it and it just makes me love you all the more, but don't ever, ever do anything like that again…understood?" Ginny asked with a smile.

"Um..yes" Harry responded.

"Good, now we are communicating properly, now why aren't you kissing me Harry James Potter?" The lovely brown-eyed witch asked.

And Harry did exactly that.

A/N As you all know what I will say, I won't type it, but tell me if you have any ideas!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ok Harry, let's get a move on." Ginny said.

"Let me grab something and I will be ready to go." Harry replied and ran up the steps.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny whispered looking to make sure her parents weren't around and with a mischievous grin continued "ask me what I am planning on shopping for when Harry comes back down."

"Ok "Hermione whispered back looking curiously at Ginny.

Harry decided he wanted to take his invisibility cloak since he was sure there was going to be reporters around, especially since the Daily Prophet's main office was right on Diagon Alley. When he grabbed it out of his trunk, the Elder wand rolled out of it. Harry had wrapped the wand in the cloak and put it in the trunk when they had got back to the Burrow after the battle. He had had every intention of putting the wand back in Dumbledore's tomb, but he couldn't shake the visions he had shared with Voldemort when he had cracked open the tomb so he could claim the wand. Harry was concerned that similar actions might be taken against the tomb if the wand was replaced, along with the possibility that if a Voldemort supporter were able to lay his hands on the wand, even without being its master, it could become a rallying point for the Death Eaters that remained at large. So the greatest wand to ever exist, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny, had lain in Harry Potter's trunk at the foot of his bed for the last month.

As Harry picked up the wand and was going to put it back in his trunk an idea struck him, and he put the wand in his pocket with this phoenix feather wand, grabbed his cloak, and started back down the steps.

When he was back in the living room, Ginny came over and put her arms around him and asked "What did you need to get?"

"I thought it might be a good idea to have my invisibility cloak." Harry replied "We might need to disappear if the reporters start hounding us."

"So..Ginny what are you shopping for?" Hermione asked.

"Well," Ginny replied looking at Harry "I thought I would start off by looking for new knickers." And she and Hermione started laughing when the color drained from Harry's face.

"My love, I wouldn't do that to you," Ginny said to Harry then after a pause she continued "Yet!"

"What about you and Ron, are you coming along?" Harry asked Hermione.

"No, we are going to go over to the Ministry and see if there has been any word on my parents yet." Hermione replied "I know they are supposed to send an owl as soon as they know something but it might have gotten lost or…."

Harry knew Hermione was concerned about her parents. She had modified their memories and sent them to Australia to protect them from Voldemort. Even now, weeks after it was safe for them to come home the process of finding them was daunting. Hermione had had to wait until the entire ministry had completed an internal investigation to uncover those who had actively assisted in the previous administration's abuse and imprisonment of muggle born. Even when the Department of International Relations was back up and going, just the enormity of people who were seeking relatives who had fled the country overwhelmed the short-staffed Department. Shacklebolt had helped by pushing Hermione's paperwork, but the witches and wizards in that department could only work so fast.

"Good luck." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Wait up guys. Mind if I tag along? I want to check on the shop?" George asked. Turning to Harry "After your inspirational speech, I think you are right and I do need to re-open the shop. Where else are the students of Hogwarts going to get the much needed supplies to confound the latest Hogwart's Professors?"

Ginny looked again at Harry "Professor Potter. I like that; it has a nice ring to it."

He wrapped her in his arms and whispered, "Be careful Miss Weasley or I might have to give you detention."

"With you, Professor Potter? Hmm, I just might need to be very very bad." She laughed.

With a touch of floo powder and a "Diagon Alley", George, Ginny and finally Harry arrived in the magical street behind the Leaky Cauldron. As Harry had feared it was only a matter of seconds before it started.

"It's him.."

"It's Harry Potter."

"Where? Mom I can't see him!"

"Mr. Potter, can we have your autograph?" This last question was from a young boy with his sister, no more than 7 or 8.

Harry could feel his face turning red and was ready to run away and find a place to hide when Ginny stooped in front of the children and said "Hi kids, Harry is still not feeling really well right now, how about another time?"

"Well ok," the little girl answered, then looking up at Harry, she said "Thank you for giving us our mother back Mr. Potter." and they turned to go back to their parents.

"Wait!" Harry said and the children turned around and Harry stooped down "Why did you say that?"

"The men came and took her away because Grandma and Grandpa are muggles," The little boy said with tears in his eyes "but she came back because you beat You-Know-Who."

Harry looked up at the couple who were obviously their parents, saw a Wizard holding his wife, and he thought of his own parents, then he told the young boy "It wasn't just me you know, I had a lot of help to do what I did, but I will make you a deal, I will give you my autograph if you both promise to always help other people when you can and always be nice to magical beings."

"We can do that!" exclaimed the brother and sister, and handed Harry chocolate frog cards with his picture on them and a quill. He quickly dashed a note of helping friends and signed them.

The crowd started clapping, Harry's face turned a very deep shade of red, and he looked to Ginny for help, but she was smiling at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Look everyone" Harry said turning back to the crowd "I really, really need some time to myself still. It was a long year and a lot of people died or were hurt. Instead of focusing on me, please just take the time to help others to get through these times." Taking Ginny's hand he started down Diagon Alley.

"Harry, what happened last year…"

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter will you do an interview."

"Is she your girlfriend Harry?"

Then he heard _her_ voice and Harry stopped in his tracks, anger rising up in him "Well Harry Potter, when will we hear your story?" Rita Skeeter asked.

Harry turned back to her and through clinched teeth, "Maybe when I can find a reporter who can do more than tell half truths and innuendoes. Albus Dumbledore was a great man and you slandered him. I will tell you this Ms. Skeeter, as long as the Daily Prophet employs you, my story will never be in its pages." Harry could see her quick quote quill scribbling back and forth across a parchment. He knew there would be a reprisal story tomorrow, but for now he didn't care.

He murmured to Ginny and George as they started walking away, "I'm sure the crap will hit the fan tomorrow in the Prophet."

"Don't be so sure Harry." George commented.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well, while you were raking her over the coals, I hexed her Quill, right now it's writing over and over 'I love Gilderoy Lockhart!' " George replied "I am really hoping she doesn't look at it before turning it into the editor."

All three of them start laughing, "George," Harry said, "You are the best!"

"Shhh, don't let my sister hear you say that. She might get jealous." And that brought out another round of laughter.

"I'm going on to the shop; stop by in a while if you can." George said.

"Are you going to be alright?" Harry asked "Want us to come with you now?"

"No Harry, I think I'm going to be fine, but come by and check on me in a while just to make sure." George suggested and went off toward Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"So where to first?" Ginny asked.

"This is your shopping trip Gin. I'm going wherever you want to go." Harry replied.

"Even if I wanted to go buy knickers?" Ginny asked with a grin.

"Even if you wanted to buy knickers." Harry said with a smile. "Though in that case I might use my cloak." At that Ginny gave him a little shove. He pulled her close and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Harry." Ginny whispered.

"And I love you Gin. " And they found themselves kissing, right in front of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. 'POP' The sound of a flashbulb going off behind them didn't deter them a bit.

They spent time going from store to store, Harry just enjoying the time with Ginny; he didn't mind the people staring at him, because his eyes were only on the red-haired beauty he loved. After a while Ginny asked Harry if there is anything he needed.

"I do need to do one thing while we are here. Let's go see if Ollivander's is back open." said Harry.

They walked on down the street until they came to a small narrow store with a window display showing a single wand resting on a purple cushion. When they entered the store a small tinkling sound rang out. Mr. Ollivander came from the back carry a few wand boxes, seeing Harry, he sat them down and came over to shake his hand. "Harry, I'm sure you're tired of hearing it, but thank you and I will always be in your debt."

"Sir, I'm glad you are looking much better than the last time I saw you" Mr. Ollivander had been tortured for many months by Lord Voldemort. Harry had last seen him recuperating at Shell Cottage after being rescued from Malfoy Manor. "But you are not in my debt sir, if anything; you owe your rescue to Dobby the house-elf. He gave his life freeing us all."

"He was a very courageous elf indeed. I visited his grave once I could walk that far. Very touching grave marker Harry." Sadness appeared in Mr. Ollivander's eyes, "But what brings you by my establishment; did you come for a replacement for the wand that was broken?"

"Uh, No Sir! That was…uh" Harry argued with himself for a second or two "it was repaired." And he pulled the phoenix core wand out of his pocket and held it up.

"May I?" Mr. Ollivander requested holding out his hand. Harry gave the wand to him. With a flick of his wrist the shop seemed to glow in a brilliant gold then the light faded away.

"Remarkable, how very remarkable, How is this possible Mr. Potter?" Handing the wand back to Harry "I have been making and repairing wands my whole life and I was positive that wand could not be repaired. The very essence of the wand had been damaged."

"Do you remember our conversation at Bill's? About the information Voldemort wanted from you?" Harry asked

"Yes, yes, but you already knew about the twin cores, and I wasn't able to tell you why your wand defeated Voldemort's borrowed wand, and the only other thing you ask about was the Elder…," his voice trailed off. "You have it don't you?" Mr. Ollivander whispered.

"Yes sir." Harry pulled it out and went on to explain who had it, and how Mr. Ollivander's information about wandlore had helped Harry understand the final piece of the puzzle to defeating Voldemort. He also told Ollivander how he had used the Elder wand to repair the Phoenix core one.

"But what I want to know, is if you can you make a copy of the Elder Wand Sir?" Harry asked and when Mr. Ollivander looked shocked, Harry continued "No, not the same power of course, just an ordinary wand that looks exactly like it? But with a little something extra?" and Harry explained what he had in mind.

Mr. Ollivander said "I can do that for you Harry, it will take some time to balance a core with that type of wood. I don't suppose you could leave it with me could you?"

"No sir, I better not." Harry replied.

"That's fine, but here, set it on this platform so I can get the required information." As soon as Harry sat it down, a tape measure zoomed from nowhere and started recording all the dimensions of it, and the table spun a couple of times giving off a faint blue glow. When it stopped, Mr. Ollivander motioned for Harry to retrieve the wand.

"Any particular time you want it by?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"Would three weeks be enough time sir?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry, I do believe so."

"Then I'll be back then." Harry concluded and he and Ginny left the small store.

"Let's stop in and check on George and then find a place to eat" Harry suggested as they strolled back up the street.

"Sounds wonderful." Ginny replied as she held on to Harry's arm.

When they got to Weasleys' Wizards, George was working on cleaning up the shop. The shelves were in disarray, but not too bad. The back office though had been thoroughly ransacked as the Death Eaters had been looking for clues to where the Weasleys' were hiding out during the last months of the war.

"How's my brother doing?" Ginny asked.

"Not bad, it hurt some when I first came in the store, but a little wand work and it got a little better." George nodded up to a picture.

George had spelled a picture of Fred which hung on the wall. The picture of Fred was laughing and holding up random signs saying things like 'You missed a spot' and 'better you cleaning than me' and 'hey, quit slacking and get back to work'.

"I think you captured Fred's essence there George." Harry commented. "We were just going to grab a bite to eat, want to join us?"

"I better go chaperone you two after what happened earlier." George grinned "I mean as soon as I walked away, I look back and the two of you are giving public demonstrations on snogging in the middle of Diagon Alley."

Ginny face turned a bright red, "Just shut up George."

They made their way back up the sidewalk headed for the café near the entrance. Right before they got to Quality Quidditch Supplies, Harry felt a little tug in his pocket and it startled him, he stopped and when he did, he heard a small voice in his head say 'stupefy' and he could swear it was coming from behind him, he whirled around, but there was nothing there.

Then Harry saw them, four men not more than ten yards away, the closest one had his wand out pointing it at Harry. Harry reacted quickly pulling Ginny to the ground while yelling to George who had continued to walk and was five yards further ahead "Watch Out!"

"What? Har.." George started.

"STUPEFY!" the one with the wand yelled and the spell whizzed over Harry barely missing George, who ducked into a doorway.

"That's Yaxley, the bastard" Harry yelled, identifying the Death Eater they had encountered when they had sneaked into the Ministry of Magic last year.

Harry looked around for cover, spying the door into Quality Quidditch, he scrambled inside pulling Ginny with him. The shop was mostly empty and the few people that had been in the store were running for the back.

Harry looked quickly out the window and can see people running everywhere, and the four Death Eaters were pointing at the shop Harry and Ginny were in. A jet of red sailed passed the men and they ducked for cover. George was fighting.

Yaxley started moving slowly toward the door where Harry and Ginny were while two others tried to get into flanking positions on either side, the last was aiming his wand toward where George was.

"Is George alright" Ginny asked.

"I just saw a stunner coming from his direction. Think it was him." Harry replied "They are more interested in me it anyway. We have three of them headed this way."

Then Harry heard Yaxley yell "REDUCTO" and the door to the Quidditch store blew off its hinges.

Harry pulled out his phoenix wand, and prepared to fight, but as he looked around the shop, he saw the Firebolt II in the display above their heads, an idea started forming. He pulled out the invisibility cloak and handed it to Ginny, "Here put this on, when I distract them you see if you can take a couple of them out." Giving Ginny a quick kiss, he grabbed the Firebolt.

"Harry, be careful!" Ginny calls to him.

"What's a few Death Eaters compared to a Horntail?" Harry replied with a smile and took off at full speed out the door, kicking Yaxley as he sped by. When the Death Eaters turned their wands on Harry, Ginny hit the one on the left side of the door with a stunning spell and scrambled under the cloak.

The other Death Eaters were casting stunners and other hexes at him, but as before, he could hear the spell and feel from where it was coming from before the spell was even cast. With his seeker broom skills, he had no trouble dodging the spells, but going this fast he couldn't use his wand and return the hexes without risking hitting innocent people.

"Harry, what's going on?" two voices yelled and Harry saw Luna and Neville, running down the street. Harry aimed his broom toward them, swooping low enough to yell "Death Eaters, watch out". They pulled their wands and ducked for cover.

Just then two men in Auror robes apparated up the street with wands drawn, Harry heard Yaxley yell "Damn, let's get out of here". As they started to get to their feet to disapparate, two of the three went down in a hail of stunning spells from Ginny, George, Luna and Neville. Only Yaxley, his face full of rage, managed to get away.

Just as Harry landed near Quality Quidditch, Ginny came running toward him only half visible as she pulled off the cloak, "Harry!!" and she ran into his arms. George, Luna and Neville joined then "Harry's what's happened?"

"Damn nice flying Harry!" George, "I couldn't believe you were able to dodge all of their hexes."

"Wands down" yelled the Aurors as they came running up with their wands pointed at them.

"WHAT?" Harry exploded "We just got attacked by Death Eaters, and you want us to put our wands down? WHAT if there are more of them around?"

"Drop your WANDS!" the Auror repeated again, George, Ginny, Neville and Luna started to release their wands, but Harry held up his hand, "lower them, but do not drop them, there is no telling if there are more Death Eaters around." He said to the four of them.

As they were lowering their wands, Harry heard the voice in his head again 'stupefy' and it seemed to come from the Auror in front of him. Clutching his wand a little tighter, he heard the first syllable he now knew was coming "STU.."

"PROTEGO" Harry had whipped out his wand and a shield charm came up between him and the Auror.

..PEFY" the Auror completed and the stunning hex bounced off the shield barely missing rebounding onto himself.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Harry yelled his anger rising, "We were attacked by Death Eaters! There are three of them unconscious over there!" pointing to the Death Eaters on the ground. "We were just defending ourselves!"

The second Auror, pulled on the wand arm of the first Auror, "Vincent…dammit, can't you see the scar?"

Vincent, eyes glanced from Harry's eyes up to his forehead, and a look of "oh shit" ran through his eyes as his wand came down. "Potter?" Then looking over at the Death Eaters "You took down all of them by yourself?"

"No, THEY did!", nodding at Ginny and the other DA members. "I just distracted them."

"If you call offering yourself as target practice to four Death Eaters, distracting, then yeah Harry distracted them." George piped in.

The Auror named Vincent spoke up "When we got word that a bunch of kids were hexing up Diagon Alley with one on a broom, we didn't realize..well we didn't realize what was going on here."

"Obviously," Harry agreed, "Can you let Arthur Weasley know about this, and ask him to come here?"

"Arthur Weasley? Why?" Mr. Weasley had been appointed to chair the group that had conducted the investigation into the Ministries Anti-Muggle campaign, and it was well known he was going to be the next Director of Magical Law Enforcement.

"Because those two," nodding at George and Ginny "are his children, and I will only give my statement to him. So either you go let him know immediately, or I will surely let him know about two Aurors, who were going to stun his children!"

The Aurors gave another "oh shit" look and Vincent disapparated immediately.

Harry went back over to the others and started explaining what happened to Neville and Luna while they waited for Mr. Weasley to arrive. Then Ginny started chuckling, "Harry. didn't I say you weren't allowed to set one foot in the Quidditch Store today?" looking back at the store that had given them refuge.

"Yeah, well just wanted a test flight on a broom you know." Harry responded with a grin "Besides, I do believe you said unless we both wanted to go, and I really didn't hear you complaining about going in there." and that set them all laughing.

A/N let's see if I can translate my regular little message into French. Tout les choses en haut, sont la creation de Driftwood1965. Elle a ecrit tous les choses et elle est vraiment incroyable! Aussi tu doit donner des "reviews" (too lazy to find the meaning) pour les "updates" (ditto).

How was that? Did that spice up the usual pitiful plea for reviews? How 'bout you tell me in A REVIEW?


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story.

Chapter 7

It wasn't long before Mr. Weasley showed up followed closely by Molly, Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley immediately rushed over to Ginny, George and Harry and pulled them into a bear hug.

"If anything had happened to you…" She started tears forming in her eyes.

"Mum" three voices pleaded.

Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside, "I understand you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes sir, um..I'm sorry to have put Ginny and George in danger. I should have thought.."

"No Harry." Arthur said "WE should have thought. But no one even considered that they would attack in the middle of the day in Diagon Alley. Aurors are running ragged trying to track down those Death Eaters that fled after Voldemort's death. They must be getting desperate, but what happened?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Can I discuss something else first then we get everyone together and give you the details? Harry asked.

"Of course Harry."

"The reason I wanted you here, is because I am sure that they are going to check our wands for evidence right?" Harry started.

"That is standard procedure, Harry." Mr. Weasley replied, "Why is that a problem, did you do an unforgivable curse?"

"No sir, nothing like that, it's just that I have the Elder Wand with me today, I brought it to discuss something with Mr. Ollivander but…"

"Was that the wand you used in this?" Mr. Weasley asked, nodding toward the others.

"No, I used my regular Wand, I don't feel right.., I mean..to me it will always be Professor Dumbledore's wand." Harry said, "Actually I didn't use my wand at all except against the Auror who tried to stun us. It was all the others who took out the Death Eaters."

"He tried to stun YOU?" Arthur exclaimed.

"I..well he thought he was subduing a few rowdy teenagers, so he had ordered us to drop our wands, I didn't want us unarmed since there might have been more Death Eaters around, so when we only lowered them he started to stun us, but I got up a shield charm up in time."

"Ok, Harry, that shouldn't be a problem. Back to the original problem, will you trust me to take the Elder Wand, Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked. "That way when they ask if you have any other wands you can answer truthfully. Though if you want, I can have Kinsley tell them not to ask about your wand, but that might arouse more curiosity surrounding what happened here and that would only lead to speculation."

"I trust you sir, of course I do, thank you." And Harry handed the Elder Wand to Mr. Weasley who slipped into his cloak's pocket. They then went back and joined the others.

They spent the next hour describing what had happened from the time Harry had turned around and saw the Death Eaters until Yaxley apparated away. Harry had not mentioned the voice he had heard in his head, just explained that he had heard a noise that had made him turn and look. They each showed where they were during the attack and what spells they had casts, with Luna and Neville explaining that had seen Harry on a broom and had started rushing toward him only to be given the warning about the Death Eaters. The Aurors had also completed a "prior incantato" spell on each wand, recording the last few spells each had casts and then returned them to their owners. They also took the Firebolt to be examined for further evidence, much to the displeasure of the owner of Quality Quidditch."

"And you're sure it was Yaxley?" Vincent asked for the fourth time as the questioning continued.

"YES, I am sure." Harry replied for the same number of times. "Like I said earlier we ran into him at the Ministry last year. I would recognize him anywhere."

"I didn't know his name, "George said, "But it was the same bastard Lee and I were fighting at Hogwarts. Hard to forget the face of a bloke who's tried to kill you."

"George, watch your language!" Mrs. Weasley interjected.

The questions finally ended, and everyone returned to the Burrow. Once they were back Arthur gave the Elder Wand back to Harry.

After a quick lunch, Harry suggested to Ginny, Ron and Hermione that they go for a walk which they instantly recognized as Harry's attempt to talk to them alone.

"Don't go too far dears" Mrs. Weasley called still obviously concerned about the attack.

"Don't worry mum, you know all the protective charms are still up to keep people away from Harry, we'll be fine." Ron reminded her.

After they had walked for a while, Harry started explaining about the 'voice' he seemed have heard before the spells and how he knew what was coming.

"Maybe it is just an echo your mind is pushing back before the spell. You know, once you hear the spell, you mind tricks you into thinking you heard it before the spell was cast." Hermione suggested.

"I don't think so Hermione." Harry responded, "The noise that I said I heard that made me turn to start with was a voice saying 'stupefy', at first I thought someone had actually said it behind me, so I looked back and saw Yaxley ready to curse me."

"It does sound strange, I'll research this tonight and see if I can find anything, but are you really sure you heard each spell, just not anticipating them? It was a stressful situation." Hermione asked.

"I'm sure Hermione, well as sure as I can be." Harry replied.

"Well mate, here let me try to blast you and you see if you can hear it." suggested Ron with a smile.

"That's not a bad idea Ron, let's give it a go." Harry replied.

"But.. I was just joking."

"But it's a good test, well maybe not the blasting part, but let's see what happens with something a little less violent." Harry suggested.

"Are you sure? You really think there is something to this?" Ron asked.

"I've got to try it, I need to know. Besides, when else am I going to give you permission to jinx me?" Harry asked.

"Good point, well mate, here goes." Ron started to raise his wand.

"Well don't tell me when you…" But he heard "rictusempra" in his head and it seemed to come from behind him, whirling, he cast "PROTEGO" just as Hermione had started the tickling jinx, it bounced from the shield back onto her, and she dropped to the ground with unstoppable giggling.

"That wasn't nice Hermione" Harry grinned and performed the counter jinx.

"You just anticipated I was going to do that, didn't you Harry?" Hermione asked still catching her breath.

"No, I heard it, or felt it, or whatever it is, I knew it was coming." Harry said.

"Pretty cool mate." Ron said.

"Well if I knew why I hearing them it would be, but it actually is scaring me." Harry replied turning back to Ron.

And then he heard it again, 'tarantallegra' and again it was coming from Hermione, he turned again with his shield being cast, but this time her mouth wasn't moving, but an instant later she was staring at him in disbelief.

"You can hear non verbal spells? Or did you anticipate it again?" Hermione asked

"I heard it or whatever, the voice told me what the spell was." Harry said

"What jinx did I cast?"

"Tarantallegra", Harry replied and finally Hermione believed him.

For the next hour they were discussing the 'talent' as Hermione started calling it.

"When was the last time someone cast a spell at you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, outside the normal cleaning spells and such, not since the battle." Responded Harry.

"hmm.." Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed at a stain on Harry's shirt and muttered "TERGEO" and the stain disappeared. "Did you hear that in your head" Hermione asked, and Harry shook it no.

"Did you hear Ginny or George cast their spells at the Death Eaters during the battle?" Hermione continued to question.

"No, just the ones aimed at me." Harry replied.

"So it seems you only hear the ones which are intentionally cast to try to cause you harm or discomfort, but, oh I don't know. I've never read about anything like this." Hermione said in frustration.

"Well you should definitely tell someone mate." Ron said.

"Make up your mind Ron, the last time I was hearing voices in my head, you said I shouldn't tell anyone." Harry replied. "Remember in our second year I heard voices and you told me something like hearing voices no one else can hear isn't a good sign or something."

"But.." Ron started

"I'm kidding, you were twelve then" Harry said with a smile "Yeah I'll tell someone, but just not yet. I want to think about it for a while."

Finally after a while, they tracked back to The Burrow, and started helping with dinner preparations. At dinner the conversations revolved around the attack in Diagon Alley, and discussion kept coming back to how could four known Death Eaters wander Diagon Alley without being seen.

"The Aurors are stretched very thin right now; there just aren't enough bodies to patrol the street." Mr. Weasley said. "When the Death Eaters took over the Ministry, a lot of senior Aurors were killed for revenge, then we lost several at Hogwarts, and of course any Auror that was allowed to continue working last year is suspect. Kingsley suspended every one of those and we are working on investigating and restoring them as fast as we can, but that is a slow process."

"How are you investigating them?" Harry asked.

"If an Auror wants to come back immediately, they have to be willing to subject him or herself to extensive questioning under Veritaserum. " Arthur replied. "We do not make it a requirement since it is illegal to force someone to take Veritaserum without some evidence otherwise that they have committed a crime."

"But Professor Dumbledore forced Barty Crouch to drink some." Harry said

"Yes, but there was significant evidence already against him, wasn't there?" Mr. Weasley said. "Albus was Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, he knew the laws better than anyone. But back to the question of the Aurors, those who do not wish to be questioned under Veritaserum must wait for a full investigation to be conducted. Though with all the people who are missing or were displaced or who fled the country, the investigations are going at a snail's pace."

"When they were questioning us, they kept asking if we were sure it was Yaxley." Harry continued "Why were they so concerned about him in particular?"

"He is one of the last of the inner circle Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley replied "He is one of the few who knew who were true Death Eaters and who were under the Imperious Curse. If we could take him alive and get him under Veritaserum, it would greatly simplify the investigative efforts. "

"I don't understand one thing, he tried to stun me? Why not kill me?" Harry asked.

"My best guess is that he was trying to kidnap you." Arthur replied.

"WHY?" Harry exclaimed.

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Hermione chimed in. "It would cripple Kingsley's administration, Yaxley would make demands, such as the release of Death Eaters, or whatever, and no matter what the Ministry did, the Wizarding community would suffer. If they released the Death Eaters, they would cause more misery and if they didn't and you died, then the Ministry wouldn't have done enough to free you."

"Exactly Hermione." Mr. Weasley agreed.

Harry felt the enormity of the situation fall upon his shoulders. "But do you think they'll catch him? Yaxley I mean."

"It's been extremely frustrating, they get close, but then he disappears without a trace." Mr. Weasley explained. "We are sure his main hideout is unplottable, but there are measures they can take to locate those places indirectly and still no success. There must be other defensive spells hiding where he is. He of course isn't using the floo network, but he is definitely in the country since he is apparating all over. At the moment they are just hoping he splinches himself."

"Ok, everyone I think it's time to go to bed." Mrs. Weasley said.

As they were leaving the table, Harry caught up to Ginny, "Gin.."

"Do NOT even think it Harry Potter. I know what you were going to say, 'it's too dangerous for us to be together' right?" Ginny eyes flared.

"Ginny…yes..I mean no.." Harry sputtered, then remembering Bill's conversation, "Gin, I love you, and..and I just want you to be safe, and yes that was what I was going to say, but no.. I can't leave you, just promise me you will be careful."

Ginny looked him, her eyes softening "Harry, do you think you love me more than I love you? That my safety is more important yours?"

"Uh.." Harry uttered.

Ginny continued "If something were to happen to me, how would you feel?"

"I wouldn't want to live.."

Ginny put her finger to his lips, "Exactly how I would feel if something were to happen to you, so yes I will promise to be careful, if you can make the same promise to me." And once again their lips touched with a tender kiss.

In the night, Harry had a very vivid dream, he was back in the Ministry of Magic, in the Atrium, Dumbledore and Voldemort were dueling, Voldemort was casting killing curse after killing curse at Dumbledore, who was effortlessly defended himself..

"HARRY WAKE UP.." Ron was shaking him, "What's going on, you were muttering loudly in your sleep, something about Dumbledore and You-Know-Who."

Harry immediately reached for his scar, but no, there was no pain. It was just a dream, but he could see the battle clearly still..

"It's nothing, just dreaming of the battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort at the Ministry." Harry said.

"Your scar..it's not?" Ron whitened.

"No it's not hurting, I think it was just a dream." Harry said and at Ron's disbelief, he continued "Really it was, see no sweat, my heart isn't pounding, and my scar isn't hurting. It really was just a dream. Go on back to sleep"

"Well, ok, if you're sure?" Ron said

"I'm fine!" Harry exclaimed.

Finally both of them went back to sleep.

The next morning when Harry awoke, he saw Ron was still sleeping so he went on down to the kitchen where he found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet and murmuring to themselves.

"Good Morning Mum, Dad" and once again he saw their eyes brighten with pleasure at the greeting.

"Good morning Harry dear, is Ron coming down?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He's still sleeping." Harry replied

Mrs. Weasley shot Mr. Weasley a look and he said "Well..um.. Harry can we talk?"

Figuring it was about something Rita had written in the prophet Harry asked "Is there something about me in the prophet? Is that what you need to discuss with me?"

"Well yes and no." Mr. Weasley replied with a little discomfort.

Mrs. Weasley got up from the table, "I'll go start breakfast while you two talk." And Mr. Weasley's eyes followed her, silently asking her to stay but she disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well Harry, um. About you and Ginny." And Harry's ears turned red, thinking of what Bill had mentioned about elopement and other things.

"Is this about the Vault?" Harry asked "I really didn't mean it to be this big of a deal. I..We.."

"Harry, are you in love with our daughter?" Mr. Weasley came out and asked.

Harry looked at the table "Yes..uh..sir, um..I'm sorry sir."

"Sorry you are in love with Ginny?"

Harry looked up suddenly, "No sir, it's just, just you treat me like a son, and.."

"Harry, you are a son to Molly and I, but you feel like you betrayed us?"

Harry nodded.

"Ginny is our youngest child and our only girl. Knowing she is coming of age soon is tough on us." Mr. Weasley started, "But of all of the people in this world who we would want her to be with, it would be you Harry. We have watched you grow from a young boy to a fine young man. We have seen you take on burdens that no one your age should be asked to have, and we have seen how much you can care."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley in disbelief, "Thank you sir."

"But you are Harry Potter and with that comes other matters." Arthur continued "Attention, fame, expectations.."

"But I don't want any of that..I just, I just want Ginny." Harry murmured.

"I know Harry, but do you really love her, that you will be there through it all?" Arthur asked.

"Yes sir, I..I.. She is my life. When I knew Voldemort was going to kill me, she was the last thought I had." Harry said with tears coming to his eyes.

"So you're saying you would die for my daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes!"

"But will you live for her?" Arthur asked.

"What?" Harry asked not understanding.

"Don't take this wrong, but as long as you have courage, it's easy to die for someone." Mr. Weasley continued. "Over almost instantly, but to live for someone, that takes a lifetime. Are you strong enough to build your life beside her, to not only give of yourself, but to take as well? Understand, I don't want you to run off and get married tomorrow, but I know how much she loves you and I don't want her hurt either."

"Sir, your daughter is everything to me and yes I want to build my life with her." Harry replied.

"Good, now I think you are ready for the Prophet" Mr. Weasley said, and handed it to him.

The entire front page was a picture of Harry and Ginny kissing in Diagon Alley. The caption read:

**Has Harry Potter found true love? (see page 2 for story)**

On page 2 the story read.

_Harry Potter was seen making a rare public appearance yesterday in Diagon Alley. He was accompanied by a non other than Ginevra Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley. They were seen walking hand in hand most of the day and as can be seen from the picture on page 1, were not discreet about some kind of relationship. The question remains if this is a serious relationship or is Harry Potter, being the most eligible bachelor in the country, just playing another young woman to his fancy._

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed, "Another woman…fancy? What are they talking about?"

_Of course there have rumors of Harry Potter having numerous other clandestine relationships since the fall of Voldemort, See page 3 for a recap of those stories._

"What relationships…I've been here the whole time" Harry cried out again turning red in embarrassment.

"We know that Harry, but you can expect Witches to start coming out with stories that they are carrying your child in the near future." Mr. Weasley said

"What..Why? But…" Harry stammered.

"There are some people who will do anything to get in the Prophet. You will need to decide if you are going to ignore them or refute the stories."

"What would you recommend?" Harry asked.

"Well for the most part, ignore them," Mr. Weasley replied "but I would imagine at some time in the future you are going to have to make a public statement about it, and you will want to have Ginny by your side."

"Oh no, Ginny. She hasn't seen this yet has she?" Harry asked with desperation in his eyes.

"No she isn't awake yet, but Harry, do not try to hide it from her." Mr. Weasley recommended, "Face it with her. Remember, live with her, give and take. She needs to share this with you, to build the trust you will need."

"Yes sir." Harry said, but his stomach was becoming very unsettled.

Harry continued to scan the story, more aghast with every word. He then saw that there were a complete page on Ginny and another on him. Then Harry realized what was missing and he was on page 4 before he came across any mention of the attack yesterday in Diagon Alley. That story showed a picture of Harry with the Firebolt in his hand talking to the Aurors. The story headline read:

**Harry Potter Captures 3 Death Eaters.**

The story went on to read like Harry had single handedly captured the three, barely mentioning the others at all.

"Ah, I see from your look that you must have got to the story on the attack." Mr. Weasley said, "No need to yell at the paper Harry, it wouldn't help."

"Three pages of Ginny and I before even mentioning the attack yesterday and even then they don't write the story correctly. I didn't do anything." Harry muttered.

"Well Harry, what you do, is sale newspapers. Any story about you is big at the moment."

At that moment they were joined by Ron, and later Hermione and Ginny came down the steps and Mrs. Weasley started serving breakfast. Mr. Weasley looked at Harry and at the Prophet still sitting next to him.

"Gin, you might want to look at the Prophet this morning." Harry said nervously and passed the paper over to her.

Ginny looked at the front page and with a raised eyebrow said "Well we do make a cute couple don't we Harry?" Then she finished reading the article, "Hmm we'll have to talk about the clandestine relationships though."

"But..I.. Ginny" Harry face was turning red and everyone started laughing.

"I know love." Ginny smiled. "We can talk about it later." Then she gave him a kiss.

Glad not to have the story continue as a breakfast discussion, Harry commented to Ron, "Slept long enough didn't you mate?"

"Well after you woke me up last night with all that muttering about Vold…" Ron started and the rest of the table short worried glances at Harry.

"It was just a dream, I promise, my scar didn't hurt or anything like that, I was just dreaming of Dumbledore fighting Voldemorte in the ministry two years ago." Harry replied and again the fight sprung up in his mind, the power of the spells, and how Dumbledore seemed to know exactly what Voldemorte was going to do….

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed.

"What dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uh..nothing, just thinking.." Harry's mind raced "just remembered where I left the…the moleskin bag Hagrid gave me."

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him a suspicious look but said nothing more. George made his appearance and everyone started eating.

Harry thought of something else. "I probably don't want to know, but did anyone see what Rita Skeeter wrote about me?"

"I didn't see anything Harry." Mrs Weasley commented. "Why do you think she might have?"

"Well she and I had a run in yesterday in Diagon Alley and I just felt she would retaliate against me." Harry said.

"No, she didn't." Mrs Weasley replied " In fact it did mention she had been suspended from the paper for several days, something about attacking her Editor with a Quill."

George, Harry and Ginny looked at each and couldn't suppress the laughter for too long, and finally they were rolling on the floor. It took a while to catch their breath long enough to let the others in on what George had done the previous day and that set off another round of laughter.

Once breakfast was finished, and Ron, Hermione Harry and Ginny walked into the Sitting Room, Hermione rounded on Harry "What was that all about at the table? What was that dream? Are you sure the scar isn't hurting? What's going on Harry?"

Harry looked around and saw concern in Ron and Hermione's eyes and fear in Ginny's "Everything is fine Hermione." Looking a Ginny he stated "I promise it is." The Harry continued "Sorry, but I know what is going on, well I think I do. Do you remember me describing that duel between Dumbledore and Voldemort at the Ministry? How Dumbledore just strolled around, calmly talking to Voldemort as Riddle kept throwing killing curses at him? I just realized that Dumbledore seemed to KNOW what Voldemort was going to do. He had the fountain pieces moving before the spell ever left Riddle's wand. Don't you get it? I think he could hear the 's the Elder wand doing it.

**A/N Seeing as I am only literate in French andEnglish, I will not pitifully attempt to translate my message into another language. (For the time being ;)) You know the drill. Blah blah blah Driftwood1965 blah blah brilliant. Blah blah blah reviews blah blah blah ever want updates again. Sorry it took me so long to update, but i have been busy. You probably won't get another update until family day, because exams are starting next week, (OOOHH NNOOOOOO SAVE MEEEE!) and in february, i have a milklion music festivals, so you'll need to wait.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"But Harry, a wand can't do that…" started Hermione.

"Why not Hermione? Do you have a better explanation?" Harry asked. "Do we know the full capabilities of that wand?"

"Well no, but–" Hermione started again.

"How about we ask the one person who would know?" Harry asked. "Let's ask Professor Dumbledore's Portrait."

"Harry, is that a good idea, in front of all of the other portraits? Remember after the battle how he was talking around the subject of the Hallows with you." Hermione reminded Harry. "I do not think you can ask such pointed questions without mentioning at least the Elder Wand specifically."

"You're right Hermione. More people know about the Wand already than I would like." Harry said.

"Well several hundred people were listening when you were telling Voldemort about it at the Battle."

"It was more of an attempt to unnerve Riddle than to give a lecture on the Hallows," Harry stated "but I know the rumors are getting around about it. That's why I haven't put it back in Dumbledore's Tomb. I can't bear to have his tomb ripped open again or… well I know I am responsible for it."

"So are you just going to keep it? Make it your wand?" Ron asked eagerly.

"NO! It's–, it's Professor Dumbledore's Wand." Harry started "He wanted its power ended with his death and I would like that too. In fact, what I was discussing with Mr. Ollivander yesterday is if there was a way to destroy it."

Ginny gave Harry a quick look in confusion; she knew that wasn't what they had discussed. Harry's eyes told her that he would explain later.

"ARE YOU MENTAL?" Ron exclaimed. "I could understand putting it back with Dumbledore, but to destroy it?"

"Look Ron, I don't want anything else to set me apart. I don't want it, but I do want it safe. Can you suggest a single place where I could put it and never worry another day about it?" Harry said, "I'm open to suggestions."

"Well what about–, no guess that wouldn't work." Ron stated.

"I've been thinking and it seems like I have two choices, either I have to keep it, so I can defend it, or destroy it so it's gone for good." Harry exclaimed.

"You're right Harry, but does Mr. Ollivander think it can be done?" Hermione asked.

"He thinks physically it is just another wand, and it should be capable of being destroyed. He was going to look into it. I am to go back in three weeks to talk to him further." Harry said.

Harry leaned over to kiss Ginny, and whispered into her ear, "I'll explain later."

"So, if you are going to destroy the Wand Harry, do you still need to talk to Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I think I better. I'm only guessing that is the Wand giving me the warnings or talent. I would like to know for sure, besides it there is a mental link is there a danger to me if I destroy it?" Harry asked.

"Good point." Hermione replied. "Do we know if Professor Dumbledore has any other portraits in a more secluded location?"

"Let's send an owl to Professor McGonagall, just saying we would like to speak to Dumbledore away from the other portraits." Harry suggested.

"Why don't we just ask her in the floo?" Ron queried, and when Harry, Ginny and Hermione all looked at him he answered himself, "Oh, right, the other portraits hear it and would get curious."

"Hermione, can you send the owl please?" Harry asked, "I want to talk to Ginny about the Daily Prophet article."

"Sure Harry, just don't give her the slip and run away to any other clandestine relationships." Hermione smirked.

Harry and Ginny found a secluded spot under an apple tree not far from the orchard where the Bill's wedding was held last year. They sat for a while just relaxing, neither wanting to start the conversation. Finally Harry said, "Your father talked to me this morning."

"And what did he talk to you about?" Ginny asked.

"You"

"Wondered when he would do that. Guess the article this morning finally gave him no choice. Want to talk about it?"

"It didn't go the way I thought it would." Harry said, "Your father said, that they didn't mind me dating you."

"And why would that surprise you Harry? I mean you are the most eligible Bachelor in the country." Ginny grinned.

Harry reddened, "I'm not–"

"You're Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Lord, and oh, and if I may say so, very handsome. So yes, Harry you are." Ginny continued, "But you know that isn't why Mum and Dad love you Harry, nor mind you and I being together. They know the person you are, what you have been through, and the love you are capable of."

Harry blushed deeper still.

Now do you want to talk about the Article this morning? Why it bothered you so much?" Ginny asked.

"You weren't bothered by it? They don't have a right to do that!" Harry exclaimed. "I just want them to leave us alone."

"But they won't, so why fight it? Do you mind that people know we are a couple?" Ginny asked.

"Of course not. I just don't want you to have to deal with this."

"Protecting me again, Harry?" Ginny asked with a smile, "It's not something that is going to bother me. Personally, I want every witch in the country to know you are mine!"

"But why do they have to bother with my personal life?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you just defeated Voldemort," Ginny started and then held out her hand when Harry started to object, "Let me finish love. You just defeated Voldemort, most of people out there do not know the details past you defeating him in a single head to head duel at Hogwarts. By doing that, you saved a lot of people and families. So it's natural that they want to know about you. They would want to know as much as they can, even if it is just what type of wand cleaner you use."

"But that isn't how it happened, not all of it anyway." Harry said quietly.

"And how will they ever know what happened without you, Ron and Hermione telling your story?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, so you think we should tell our story?"

"That is something you have to decide, but do not decide to not do it just because you think you are protecting me." Ginny said. "But I do believe that the public will only speculate until your story has grown into a fairy tale until you do."

"Wow, gorgeous and smart, what did I do to deserve you?" Harry asked.

"Well speaking of fairy tales, in a land far, far away there was this knight who dared the depths of a giant snake's lair to rescue this princess. He slew the snake with his magical sword and saved her life." Ginny laughed. "Your turn now, why me? Why do you love me?"

"Gin, how do you describe going through life not knowing you are incomplete until you find that missing piece of your heart?" Harry asked softly, "Just a glance from you or the smell of your hair can make me smile. Your eyes, it's just everything about you Ginny."

"When did you first really notice me Harry? Or know it was me?" Ginny asked.

"Sixth year of course, but probably before that subconsciously," Harry replied.

"What you mean by that?"

"Did Slughorn bring out the Amortentia on the first day of potions last year?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes." Ginny replied thinking of the smell.

"What did it remind you of?"

"The smell of a Quidditch Pitch, this apple orchard and you of course, Harry. Wait, you were thinking of me the first week of your sixth year?" Ginny asked.

"I just recognized a smell that reminded of why I loved the Burrow so much. I didn't, at that moment, put it directly as you, but later on you were standing close to me and that scent came again, the smell of your hair and I knew. But you were Ron's sister."

"Well I am very glad you overcame that little hang up." Ginny smiled, "So you're saying I should never change shampoo or you might stop loving me?"

"You never know!"

"Hey!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Maybe you should sponsor the Shampoo," Harry mimicked holding a bottle " 'And this is the Shampoo that made Harry Potter fall in love with me' " and they both started laughing.

"Now are you going to tell me why you lied to Ron and Hermione about the Wand?" Ginny asked abruptly.

"I liked our other conversation better, but yes my love." Harry replied. "I am concerned about Ron; every time I mention the Elder Wand he becomes enamored with it. He can't understand why I don't want it. I know of course he would never attack me for it or anything like that, but if he knew what I am planning, sometime in the future he might let it slip out that the Wand wasn't destroyed. "

"Why not Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Would she tell Ron?" Harry queried "Its best neither of them know what I plan to do."

"Why let me know?"

"Ginny, I hope there is never a day where I deceive you more than what your birthday present might be." Harry answered, "Your father mentioned building trust between us and I will never give you reason to distrust me."

"Why not just destroy the wand?" Ginny asked.

"I would be afraid too." Harry replied. "I don't think any other wand can destroy it, and if I tried and failed, it might force its loyalty away from me and then what would happen?"

"Very true," Ginny said, "Now you mentioned my birthday present, what are you getting me?"

"I can't get you anything Gin." Harry answered.

"Why not?"

"Well if I recall, someone never finished giving me my present last year."

"Do you still need something to remember me by?" Ginny asked looking into Harry's eyes.

"Well I might be away from you for hours on end, and you never know about those other witches." Harry grinned.

"Well Mr. Potter, I guess I better finish that gift right now." And her lips found his, and Harry found himself in a blissful oblivion, unable to think of anything but the woman he held in his arms. But just like last year "Oi–Mate, cut it out." Ron and Hermione had found them.

The next couple of days passed quickly. Mrs. Weasley had them degnome the garden. Harry found this much more fun with the use of magic. They kept thinking of non harmful spells to use on the gnomes. Harry's favorite was to hit one with a Confundus Charm and while the gnome was confused, he would levitate it over the fence. Ron started using the Aquamenti spell to turn his wand into a water hose and squirted them away.

On Wednesday, as they were finishing breakfast, a large Tawny Owl came into the kitchen carrying a medium sized package and a letter which he delivered to Harry. Seeing it was from Professor McGonagall, Harry and the others raced up to Ron's room. When Harry opened the package, he found a blank portrait frame and the accompanying letter said:

Harry,

This is the portrait of Albus I had in my office at Hogwarts. Now that I sit in the Head office, I can let you borrow this one. Albus suggested you might want to hang it in your own office here.

Minerva

"Wonder why she had a portrait of Professor Dumbledore in her office?" Ron asked, and then as possibilities crossed his mind he grimaced, "uh maybe I don't want to know."

"Nothing like that Ronald." A merry voice came from the portrait where Dumbledore had appeared. "I knew I was dying and though I was pretty sure the school board would approve Minerva as Head Mistress, I wasn't positive. So I presented it to her so in the times to come she could ask me questions. Minerva and I have been friends for a long time. She, of course, did not know my condition, and only saw it as a deeply appreciative gift."

"Professor–" Harry started.

"Harry, you are now a professor at Hogwarts, and I am no longer headmaster, so please, I think Albus will do." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Sir," Harry couldn't quite go as far as Albus yet, "I wanted to ask you about your Wand. Recently when I was attacked, it felt like I could hear the spells being cast at me, even non verbal ones. Is that the Elder Wand doing that?"

"I can't tell you Harry." The portrait responded.

"What? But it's important!" Harry sputtered.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not saying I won't tell you, but I can't tell you." Dumbledore responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, I am but a portrait, a memory of Albus Dumbledore. I, in that I mean the real Albus Dumbledore chose not to leave the memories of the capabilities of the wand with me." The portrait explained. "The only thing I remember about it was my desire to see its powers gone, for I feared that wand, like Voldemort might come back and become a force of conflict. I'm sorry Harry but in this case I cannot help you."

Harry flopped on his bed in frustration, once again he found himself trapped in a puzzle by Dumbledore with no answers on what or how he should deal with it.

A/N Just so you all know, DriftWood 1965 sent me the whole story onto one doc. and I am currently separating them and uploading them onto .

They will then periodically (or not so periodically…) used to update the story, brilliant huh? Just thought you should know seeing as this is a tedious yet necessary task. By doing this, updating the story is a lot easier for me and u will get updates. You see sometimes I get lazy and don't want to do the 2 second task of uploading the file.

Do I really need to tell you all of the things AGAIN, I will in the next chapter though, so all of you (alright the two weirdos out there) that absolutely LOVE my weird little messages, do not worry. BTW, my math exam was today, and it was okay. Science tomorrow and business and friday and i am DONE! Thanks for all of your support through my i-am-going-to-fail-math panic attack!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning came the invasion of the Owls. Well not so much of an invasion, as an overabundance of mail delivery. As they were finishing breakfast, the sky seem to darken, looking out the window, all anyone could see were Owls.

There were owls of every size and type imaginable, Snowy owls, barn owls, eagle owls, and screech owls, large owls and small, even a few older owls that didn't look like there were going to make it.

"Oh dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "It looks like the mail prevention spell broke. Ginny, you might want to go in your room and lock the door."

"Why Mum, what are all of these owls?"

But before Mrs. Weasley could reply, the owls were dropping packages, and letters and Howlers all around Ginny, who was getting a frightened look on her face as she look around perplexed. When all the owls were finished delivering their mail, Ginny was standing in a pile of mail above her knees.

"Fan mail, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said simply, then with a flick of her Wand "Accio Howler, Accio Howler–"and she started summoning the howlers and sending them hurling into front yard. After a few moments the howlers start smoking and finally exploded. Magically enhanced yells echoed throughout the Burrow. But with so many yelling at once, all that could be heard was extremely loud gibberish interspaced with words here and there.

"HARRY PO–"

"GIRLFRI–"

"I HOPE YOU–"

Two of the howlers started fighting each other, ripping each other to shreds. Finally it was over and everyone looked around in amazement.

"We thought this would happen after the story in the Prophet, so Arthur and I put up a Mail prevention spell to prevent mail from anyone we do not know from being delivered, but it looks like the sheer volume brought it down." Mrs. Weasley said.

Ginny was still looking around in amazement, then she reached for one of the letters.

"Be careful Ginny," Hermione cautioned her, "remember the letters I got when Skeeter wrote about Harry and me." And she grimaced remembering the painful sores caused by the bubotuber pus someone had sent her. "Mind if I give you a hand?" and when Ginny nodded, Hermione sent the entire pile into the yard. With a wave of her wand the upper most letter unfolded itself and levitated in front of Ginny.

"Well this one is nice," Ginny murmured. "Just wishing us the best Harry." The next couple of letters were similar, but when Ginny looked at the fourth one she turned very red, "Oh, that's disgusting, why–?"

The mail and package opening continued for another hour, Mrs. Weasley would not let anyone touch any of the items that came, in case they were cursed. Several of the letters contained various substances, some recognizable and some not. Ginny even received several endorsement and interview requests.

Harry, who was beside Ginny, grinned at her and said "Well you did say you wanted all the Witches to know I'm yours, I think this is a good start my love."

"Looks like we'll have to get your mail forwarded to the Ministry like Harry's is, Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said to her daughter. "You can let them know if you want any of it forwarded on to you after it's been checked over."

"What do you mean like my mail, Mum?" Harry asked.

"Dear, I thought you knew," Mrs. Weasley started "all mail being delivered to you that is not on the approved sender list is automatically shunted to the office of owl post regulation. They have special spells that lets them weed out the dangerous ones and they are storing the rest until you tell them what you want done with it. Haven't you wondered why you weren't bombarded with mail all the time?"

"I never thought of it, but who did all that?" Harry asked.

"Why Arthur and I did, Harry." Mrs. Weasley explained, "We were certain that you would not want to be constantly harassed with this type of mail." she motioned to the remains of the letters, "Were we wrong, Harry?"

"No Mum, thank you." Harry replied and at that moment like no other did he realize all the little things Mr. and Mrs. Weasley did for him. He hadn't received any of this type of mail so they must have thought to stop the owl post within hours of losing a son. "Mum, I don't think I tell you and Dad how much I appreciate all that you do for me."

"It's nothing dear," Mrs. Weasley replied, but tears had come into her eyes.

It was then that Harry realized that he had several letters delivered to him. The first was from Professor McGonagall.

_Harry, _

_In regards to your upcoming teaching position here at Hogwarts, I will need several pieces of information. First, you need to determine which textbooks you will require your students to have for class. Copies of all book used in the last few years can be found in the Hogwarts Library for you to review. You, of course can examine any new books available at Flourish and Blotts and have them charged to the school account. Before mid August I would like you to have a course outline prepared for each level. To help you in this, you will find in your office all of the notes, lesson plans and tests your predecessors had compiled. We also need to discuss your living arrangements. All Professors are entitled to private quarters in Hogwarts but you are welcome to live elsewhere if you so choose. Finally, I would request that you survey your office and classroom to determine if any additional repairs are needed before the start of term. _

_Sincerely,_

_M. McGonagall_

_Headmistress_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The second envelope was one in response to a query he had made.

_Mr. Harry James Potter, _

_This is in regards to the upcoming trials to which you had requested information on._

_The trial for Narcissa Malfoy is being held in conjunction with her husband Lucius and her son Draco. The family is charged with attempted murder, use of unforgivable curses and aiding Voldemort. The trial is set for 8am Wednesday 8 July in Courtroom Ten._

_The trial for Delores Umbridge, charged with improper use of Dementors, malicious abuse of muggle born, falsification of records and aiding Voldemort is set for 9am Friday 10 July in Courtroom Eight._

_If you wish to provide evidence in either of these cases, please notify the court at least 24 hours prior to the scheduled start time._

_Anita Bambridge_

_Wizengamot Court registrar_

And the last letter almost shocked Harry to his very soul.

_Harry, _

_I would like to talk to you if possible. I no longer live with Mom and Dad. Can you meet me in front of the record store beside the Leaky Cauldron? Yes I know about the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. I will be there at 10am every day for the next week._

_Dudley_

Harry reread the letter a second time and then a third. How did Dudley send an owl post? How does he know about the Leaky Cauldron? Not living with his parents? But he was their Dudders.

Harry looked over at Hermione and Ron who both had letters from McGonagall as well. "What did she have to say to you two?"

"She says I need to come give the brooms a check over and see what repairs are needed on the Quidditch Pitch." Ron responded. "She also says I should review the standard book of broom spell, yeah right like I need to do that."

"What about you Hermione?"

"Same as you, I suppose, lesson plans and books. Did she want you to check on your office and classrooms?"

"Yes, she did. Guess we should do that soon, in case they do need further repairs."

"Want to see something amazing?" Harry asked the others, and he offered the letter from Dudley to them.

"Dudley. Isn't he your cousin. The one who ate the Ton Tongue toffee?" Ron asked.

"That's him."

"What's he doing sending Owl Post? He's a muggle."

"Well he did spend the last year in the company of Wizards who were protecting them, maybe he picked up some things?" Harry replied.

"Possible, but didn't he hate magic?"

"Yeah, but last year when they were leaving, he was strange. Almost nice to me." Harry replied.

"Are you going to meet him Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think I should, see what's up with him, why he's not living with his parents." Harry replied, though wondering if it was really a good idea.

"You're not going alone are you Harry?" Ginny asked with a worried look on her face, "You promised me you would be careful."

"And I will, love." Harry replied, "How about we all go tomorrow morning and see what's up. I'll carry my cloak in case there is danger and take the Elder Wand."

Mrs. Weasley wasn't very keen on letting them go back to Diagon Alley, it was less than a week ago that Harry had been attacked and the final culprit still had not been caught. After several minutes of Harry promising her that they would be very careful, she relented.

At 9:50 the next morning, Harry donned his invisibility cloak and He, Ron, Hermione and Ginny flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. As they were walking toward the door to take them onto the London street, they noticed Romilda Vane sitting alone at a table. Ron turned a couple shades of red as he remembered the effects of the love potion she had made for Harry but Ron had ingested accidentally.

"Just keep walking Ron," Hermione said quietly, "Unless you want to go talk to Romilda?"

"Uh, no I wouldn't"

As they exited onto Charing Cross Road, Harry immediately saw his cousin walking nervously in front of the record store. "There he is." Whispered Harry from under the cloak. "The bloke in the tan Jacket, wow he's lost a lot of weight. Ron, go over and let him know I'm ready to meet him and bring him into the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione, Ginny can you two go back and get us a table in the corner?"

Harry watched Ron go over to Dudley and start talking to him; Dudley nodded, and held onto Ron's arm so he could see the Leaky Cauldron's entrance. Harry followed them in still under the cloak. As they entered, they made their way over to the table in the far back corner where Hermione and Ginny were waiting. Dudley started to sit in the seat next to Ginny, when Ron said, "Whoa mate, you might want to sit in this chair pointing to a different one"

"Why?" Dudley asked but incredibly he didn't sound stupid or afraid.

Harry sat down in the chair next to Ginny and pulled off the cloak "Because this chair is mine Dudders."

"Harry? It is you, isn't it?" Dudley asked, but again he had just seen his cousin appear out of thin air and he hadn't even flinched.

"Ok, Dudley what did you want to talk about? And how did you send an Owl Post?" Harry asked.

"I guess I wanted to say, I'm sorry." Dudley responded.

"I guess the Dementors did change your personality Duds." Harry said lightly.

"No Harry, I am sorry, I–." Dudley started. "I would like to blame it on Mom and Dad, but I never treated you well and I am sorry."

These types of words Harry never expected from Dudley, they were kind and actually made sense. Harry looked more closely at Dudley. He had lost a lot of weight, almost down to a normal size, his eyes had turned kinder, and overall it was unnerving Harry.

"Wow, I never expected to hear that from you Dudley, why the change of heart?" Harry asked.

"The place where we, Mom, Dad and I, went when we left last year had a lot of witches and wizards coming in and out. Mom and Dad wouldn't leave the bedroom and they forbid me to either. But I started getting bored, and when they were asleep I would sneak out and talk to people. They told me all about you and that Dark Wizard, they told me about how you were the reason he had disappeared. They would tell me all kinds stories about you like one where you killed a Basilisk, though still not sure what that is, the person telling me was in awe. Hearing all of these stories while living in a house where magic was happening constantly made it sink in that it was all real. Were you really only 12 years old when you killed it?"

"Yeah." Harry responded.

"And he saved my life doing it." Ginny added.

"Wow, I just never knew, nor back then would I have believed it."

"So Dudley, what happened, why aren't you back at Privet Drive?" Harry asked

"Mom and Dad found out that I was sneaking out and watching magic and listening to the stories and forbade me to do it again. But Harry, by then I had met her–"

"Her?"

"A lovely witch, she was born from non magic parents–." Dudley started.

"Muggles?" Harry asked.

Dudley winced, "remember that is what I am, can you at least say non magical while I'm here? But yeah, she and her family were in hiding as well, and she was the one telling me most of the stories about you. She was really fascinated by you, wanted to know anything I could tell her about you, but that wasn't much. But she told me all about the Tri-Wizard tournament, did you really fight a dragon?"

"Didn't have to fight it, just steal one of its eggs." Harry replied, starting to feel really strange talking to Dudley about such things.

"Wow. Well she and I had been spending a lot of time together since we were the only people our age there and Harry I really started liking her"

Harry sat bolt upright, Dudley falling for a witch? Oh the irony of it. "Bet that went over really well with good old Auntie and Uncle Vernon?"

"We had a big row and I ended up with my own bedroom. " Dudley said, "But then I could get with her as much as I wanted. I wanted to impress her so I lost all of this weight and started to study. There were a lot of Magic and non magic books in the house. Are there really Goblins?"

"Yeah Dudley there are, and they run the bank." Harry said

"That would be Gringotts right?" Dudley asked.

And again Harry could not believe he was sitting here talking about the magical world with Dudley Vernon. "Yes it is. So who is this witch that became your friend, do we know her?"

"She says she knows you, says she is in your house at Hogwarts, but Harry we are more than friends. We started dating last month, we uh..were celebrating you beating that Voldemort and we ended up kissing." Dudley turned a bit red. "I really do not deserve her; she is so kind and beautiful."

"So who is it Dudley?" Harry questioned again.

"Romi." And at that Dudley looked over at Romilda Vane and gave her a wave, and she came over to the table and sat next to Dudley and immediately took his hand.

"Hi everyone" Romilda greeted them a little embarrassed.

"Uh.." Was the closest Harry's brain would come to making sense of the world.

"Hi Romilda, congratulations are in order it seems." Hermione answered.

"Thanks Hermione." Romilda replied.

"It was Romi's owl who brought you the message." Dudley said. "Look Harry, I don't expect us to ever become friends, there is too much that happened in the past. But I am sorry. If you want to contact me, you can send an Owl to Romi. I'm living with her parents until I finish high school. I want to go on to college but not sure if I will be able to afford it."

"Wow Dudley, I, I am shocked, but good luck." Harry stammered. Dudley thinking about his future, has a girlfriend, a witch girlfriend, and apologizing? Wow.

Dudley stood up, offered Harry his hand, and he and Romilda walked out of the Leaky Cauldron together hand in hand.

"Someone pinch me, either that was the most bizarre dream I have ever had or the world is going to end tomorrow." Harry said.

All four of them continued to stare at the door where Dudley had disappeared. Finally Ginny suggested "Let's go into Diagon Alley and grab some ice cream."

"Maybe we shouldn't." Hermione replied. "Do we want to expose Harry to more danger?"

"Hermione," Harry started. "I will be fine. Besides I brought the Elder Wand so I should know if someone is going to attack me."

"I really think–" Hermione started again.

"I'll throw the cloak on again and you three order your ice cream. Ron just say you're hungry and get a second one for me."

"What if I really want a second one?" Ron replied.

"Oh Ron, how much can you eat?" Hermione asked.

Harry put the invisibility cloak back on, and they made their way out back to a little courtyard. Hermione tapped the right brick and the Magical Archway appeared. Diagon Alley and ice cream always made Harry think of Florean Fortescue's, but as he looked at the still boarded up store, he felt a wave of sadness. He had spent a number of wonderful summer days there when he was thirteen. The four friends continued on to a little café a little further on. After taking seats at an outdoor table, the waiter took their order, looking at Ron strangely when he ordered two triple decker chocolate sundaes.

The ice creams came and Ron slipped Harry's under the cloak. After a while, just when Harry was getting ready to suggest he take his cloak off, the waiter came back and showed the previous Sunday's prophet to Ginny, "You're her aren't you?"

"Uh, yeah." Ginny blushed and Harry grinned in amusement under his cloak. He was going to definitely tease her about it later.

The waiter moved closer and asked "Can I have your autograph?" To Ginny, still blushing she pulled out a quill, and was beginning to sign her name, when Harry saw the wand come up in the Waiter's hand, and just as Harry was pulling off the cloak and started to yell "Gin–" the waiter grabbed Ginny's arm, turned and they both disappeared.

**A/N Dunh Dunh Dunh DUNH!!!!! OMFG wtf has hapened? **

**Ok, i tried to use MSN shorthand, but i failed at the , what are they trying to show?**

**They are so amused, it caused constipation. **

**I _really_ need to apologize for the late updates. SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!! (PS i didn't even copy and paste!) **

**Sadly, it won't be getting faster. I did really bad on my report card, so i am banned from fanfiction and facebook. I mean, BAD. This extends to my other fics, so they won't be getting updates. It's just that this one has the mast reviews and traffic, i chose to work on this. Sorry to everyone else, but i had to choose just one. Tell me in a review what you think of the chapter, or of my dilemma.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry could see the look of astonished panic on Ginny's face, but it was too late. A mixture of anguish and anger shot through him as she disappeared. Harry's wand was out and he wanted nothing more than to curse anyone that might be responsible. Hermione and Ron both had jumped when he yelled and had seen Ginny disappear as well. They had drawn their wands, and then they saw three men rushing toward them with wands out in front. Harry, Ron and Hermione all ducked behind the table. Looking around the edge, Harry was just about to stun the nearest one, when he recognized the face, it was Vincent the Auror.

"Hold up, we're Aurors," Vincent cried out, but Ron had already shot a stunner, fortunately the last Auror was able to block it. "Potter, do you recognize me? I was there at the last attack."

Harry wasn't coming out from cover just yet, "Who did I request you call last week?"

"Arthur Weasley." Vincent said. And Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione and they stood up. Vincent continued "We are going to cast an anti-apparation field around the area." Vincent did a quick jerk of his head at the other two Aurors who took up positions on opposing sides of the café and started a series of incantations.

"You better let Arthur know to come again." Harry said softly as emotions drained from him. "His daughter was just taken."

"I'll take care of that." Hermione said grimly, and with a wave of her wand and an "Expectro Pantronum" a silver otter appears, she gave it instructions and it disappeared in a flash of silver light.

"What did you tell it to tell him?" Harry asked.

"Just to come to Diagon Alley, another attack happened."

"OK." Harry said, and turning to Vincent "You three responded pretty quickly, were you patrolling nearby?" Harry asked.

"No, we have been um, following your group."

Harry didn't even have the fire to get angry at being followed so he just asked "Why?"

"Molly Weasley contacted Arthur to let him know you were coming back to Diagon Alley and one thing, led to another and we were assigned to follow you. Arthur let us know about your cloak and that you might use it. We saw you disappear under it in the Leaky Cauldron, so we guessed you were in that empty chair, especially when one of the ice creams disappeared off the table. So can you tell us what happened?" Vincent asked.

Before Harry could start speaking, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had come running up, "What's going on Harry," Mrs. Weasley asked, and then looking around her voice took in a note of panic, "Where's Ginny?"

Harry told the Weasley's and the Aurors everything that had happened. How the waiter had come up and asked for the autograph, and then how from under the cloak he had seen the wand come up, how he started to react, but couldn't do anything in time. When he finished he was blinking back tears, Ginny was in danger and he hadn't protected her.

The other two Aurors started asking questions of all the other patrons, and then of the café owner, a few minutes later, a figure stumbled out of the bathroom holding his head. It was the waiter.

Harry was one of the first to look around when he saw the waiter; it took him less than a second to be in front of him, his wand pointed directly at him. "WHERE'S GINNY?"

"What? What happened?" The waiter asked.

By then Vincent had made it there and pulled Harry back, then he turned back to the waiter. "You were seen apparating away, forcefully taking an underaged witch, where did you take her?"

"I, I don't know what you're talking about, I–", the Waiter stated rubbing his head, "I just woke up and found myself on the bathroom floor."

Vincent looked the waiter, then noticing a patch of hair missing "Damn, polyjuice potion, see the hair missing?" He said to the other Aurors, "Still we will take him for questioning." Turning back to the waiter, "We will need your wand please." The waiter pulled his wand out and handed it over to the Auror.

Harry saw the wand, "That's not the wand he had when–,"

"No, the wand is usually the tip off when it comes to polyjuice potion." Vincent said "One of the things you learn to look for at Auror Training. Polyjuice potion, of course can alter the body, but the person still has the same wand. Get use to what you friend's wands look like and you can almost always tell if it's them."

Harry had never thought of that, he remembered using polyjuice potion in his second year, and if he had had to pull out his wand, would it have given him away? Would Draco have recognized it not being Goyle's wand?

After making sure all the questions were answered, the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione flooed back to the Burrow. Harry couldn't make eye contact with either Mr. or Mrs. Weasley. Ginny was gone and it was his fault. He ran up the steps and fell on the bed, thinking about Ginny, her eyes, the smell of her hair, her laugh and tears started to fall. He had to get her back, she was his life.

He laid there replaying what he could remember over and over, was there something he could have done differently to protect her? He could see it becoming sharper in his mind, her blushing as she looked at the photo and started to sign it, the wand in the waiter's hand as it was com–, the wand!

He ran down the steps, and came to an abrupt stop at the bottom; Kingsley Shacklebolt, Arthur and several other men and women were swarming around the Burrow. They were examining every parcel and letter that had come the previous morning.

"Mr. Weasley, Minister," Harry began and the whole room suddenly went quiet as everyone turned to look at him. Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and said "I'm sorry sir, it's my fault. If she wasn't my…" and tears started forming in his eyes.

"Harry, don't do this to yourself. It wasn't your fault." Mr. Weasley started, his own eyes holding back tears.

"Harry, we think that since the kidnapper was using the prophet with yours and her photo he might be a fan. Maybe a Wizard who thinks taking your girlfriend will make him you, or a witch who fancies you and wants Ginny out of the way. So we are examining everything that was delivered yesterday and maybe we will get lucky." Kingsley said.

"Why are you here Kingsley? Don't you have other matters to take care of at the Ministry?" Harry asked. "Not to say I'm not grateful but–"

"Harry, let's say I've taken a personal interest in this case." Kingsley replied.

"Sir, I was upstairs, thinking everything over," Harry started "and then I remembered what Vincent said about the wand being the giveaway in polyjuice potions. I was thinking, what if I show my memory of the wand to Mr. Ollivander? He says he can remember every wand he ever made."

"Mr. Ollivander has previously been unhelpful about wand identifications in the past." Kingsley said, "He always says he needs to keep himself from thinking about what his wands might have done."

"Please, can you send an Auror or someone to ask him?" Harry asked "Tell him it's for me and for, for Dobby."

"Sure Harry," Kingsley replied, "I'll send someone immediately." He walked over to one of the people sorting through the mail and quickly spoke to him, the Auror, got up and went to the fireplace and was gone in a rush of green flames. Fifteen minutes later he re-emerged, and spoke to Kingsley.

"He'll do it Harry. Ollivander will meet us at the Ministry in one hour."

A few minutes later, Harry, Kingsley and Arthur flooed to the Ministry where they went to the Department of Law Enforcement. Kingsley had a Memory extraction specialist called in, and had a Pensieve brought out. Once the witch who would be extracting the memory got there, she took Harry into a private room and began the process.

"Hello Harry, my name is Emma," She said in a soothing voice, "Have you ever had a memory extracted?"

"Uh, no, but I've seen one extracted from someone else." Harry replied.

"Good, then you know what we are trying to do."

"Yeah, the memory is going to come out in some kind of silvery stuff." Harry responded.

"Very good, Harry. Here's what I need you to do, you need to clearly focus on the memory we are going to extract. When I put my wand to your temple, I want you to visualize that memory going into the wand. Understand?" Emma asked.

"I guess"

"Ok, focus on the memory. Can you see it clearly?" and when Harry nodded affirmative, "I'm putting my wand up now, ok Harry can you push the memory toward the wand? Visualize it leaving you mind and going toward the wand."

Harry could feel a coolness in his mind that seem to correspond to the memory sliding across his mind toward the wand."

"Excellent Harry," Emma continued quietly as the first silver mass started coming out onto the wand. "Keep it coming; let me know when you feel the memory is all the way out." And a second later, Harry replied, "I think you have it all."

Emma took the tip of her wand and put it in a small bottle and the silvery liquid like substance rolled off the end of the wand into the bottom of the bottle. She looked at it carefully, "Excellent Harry, exceptional quality. You have a good memory."

"Uh, thanks." Harry replied.

"Is there any other memories I need to collect?" Emma asked.

"No I think that is the only one."

Harry and Emma rejoined the Mr. Weasley and Kingsley, by then Mr. Ollivander had joined them as well. Harry could see that Mr. Ollivander looked very distressed. They went over to the Pensieve and poured the memory into it and gave a little stir.

"Harry, you, Mr. Ollivander and I will go together." Kingsley suggested "Arthur, you might want to stay here." And the three of them entered the Pensieve and the world dissolved and Harry was back at the café, the waiter was right there in front of him. Harry wanted to grab him and protect Ginny. Harry noticed Kingsley and Mr. Ollivander beside him, looking at the waiter and at the wand, and suddenly they were back in the evidence room, in front of the Pensieve. Harry looked around and Mr. Ollivander had tears coming down his cheeks, and Kingsley had a furious look upon his face.

"Mr. Ollivander," Kingsley started in his deep voice "I would like your opinion but I am positive I know that wand already since I have had it pointed at me on more than one occasion."

With tears coming down quite steady now, Mr. Ollivander said shakily "Birch, ten and a half inches, dragon heartstring, flexible…it belongs to Yaxley."

"YAXLEY?" Arthur yelled, "WHY did he take Ginny?"

"Obviously, he thinks he can bring pressure on Harry, and through Harry to me." Kingsley said and the knot in Harry's stomach tripled in size.

Harry saw Mr. Ollivander sit down and continue to silently cry. "Sir," Harry said quietly, "Thank you for doing this. I know Kingsley said you do not like to. May I ask why?"

Mr. Ollivander looked up and murmured, "I remember every wand I make and sell Mr. Potter. They are all like my own children. To be told that one of my wands has done evil, hurts, but to actually see it, to feel it having been used for such atrocities, it causes me grief to no end."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ollivander, I truly am." Harry said.

Kingsley was talking to Arthur when Harry joined then, "The good thing is, he won't hurt her anytime soon, since he will use her to get to us. Of course the bad news is we don't know what he is going to want, and we have been trying to find him for a month with no success. Damn if it weren't for those Dementors, I could put more Aurors on this case."

"What about the Dementors?" Harry asked "Aren't they back at Azkaban?"

"Yes they are, Harry." Kingsley replied.

"Are they still leaving it then, even with the prisoners there?"

"There are no prisoners there, Harry, or I should say the Dementors are the prisoners at Azkaban."

"WHAT?" Harry exclaimed.

Kingsley went on to explain that he wasn't about to bring the Dementors back into the service of the Ministry after they had worked for Voldemort. Kingsley felt as strongly as Dumbledore did that Dementors were to evil.

"But since magical confinement doesn't work on Dementors," Kinglsey continued " I have to keep at least twenty Aurors surrounding Azkaban to prevent them from escaping. As they grow hungrier I might have to increase that number to sustain control. I just wished there was a way to destroy them."

"What about the prisoners, where are they?" Harry asked.

"We converted a Muggle prison outside of London into a wizard prison. Put up magical shields and such. Muggles think it is a new prison that never got completed.

Harry thought of the Malfoy's, and wondered "Are they there in that muggle prison, or still at Malfoy Manor waiting for their trial?" The image of Lucius Malfoy sneering at him when Harry had been lured here to the Ministry of Magic came sharply to mind. Tears formed in his eyes as again he saw his godfather Sirius tumbling back through the Veil and just disappear. Thinking of Sirius brought back other memories, when Sirius had asked him to come live with him at Grimmauld place, of him lying on the ground being attacked by Dementors….."

"Sir, what would happen if a Dementor was forced through the Veil. The one Siri–, the one in the Department of Mysteries?" Harry asked.

Kingsley, who had still been talking with Mr. Weasley, took a second to reconstruct what Harry had asked. "Well it would, it should…. I don't know." Kingsley turned to a wizard who had joined them, "Go to the Department of Mysteries, and find the Head Unspeakable and whoever their expert is for the Death veil. I want them in my office in 10 minutes."

"Yes sir." and the wizard was running from the room.

Turning back to Harry and Mr. Weasley, "OK, let's go to my office. I will bring in every off duty Auror and put them on Ginny's case. I have people tracking any possibility of her trace activating. But for now there isn't much more we can do for Ginny except wait to see what Yaxley wants and hope he makes a mistake."

Five minutes later they were in Kingsley's office. No one was speaking and Harry was still having a hard time looking Mr. Weasley in the eye. "He trusted me with his daughter and she is gone because of me.." He kept thinking.

A little later another man was shown in, Kingsley looked at him. "You wanted to see me Minister?"

"Yes Tiberius, I did. How are things down in the Department of Mysteries?" Kingsley queried.

"Fine Minister, security has been increased in every department. Permanent Anti-Apparation fields have been included to shield the entire department and we are almost complete with our internal review with only minor irregularities." Tiberius replied.

"Who is your best witch or wizard when it comes to the Veil in the Death Chamber?" Kinsley asked.

"That is my specialty, sir." Tiberius said "I've been working on it for 18 years. Mostly fruitless, still do not know what the purpose of it is."

"Mr. Potter here, was wondering what would happen if a Dementor was forced into the Veil?" Kingsley stated.

A look of surprise, then puzzlement, then an expression of thoughtfulness spread over Tiberius's face "Well, the veil separates the body from the soul, destroying the body and passing the soul into the beyond." Tiberius explained "A Dementor has no soul, and a body no known magic can destroy. It might just bounce off the veil, but I really can't say."

"Get your people studying it. If there is even the slightest chance that thing can destroy Dementors, I need to know." Kingsley ordered.

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?" Tiberius asked.

"Anything new down there that could help find an unplottable location or trace an apparation?" Kingsley asked.

"No sir."

"Had to ask." Kingsley responded. "Thank you Tiberius, please get on the Dementor issue immediately and keep me informed."

"I will do that Minister."

Mr. Weasley and Harry left the Minister's office and flooed back to the Burrow. Mr. Weasley went to tell his wife what was learned. A little later Harry could hear Mrs. Weasley crying as she sat with her husband in the sitting room. Harry went up to Ron's and his bedroom and found Ron and Hermione sitting there talking. Harry couldn't look Ron in the eye either. He just laid down and looked at the ceiling.

"Harry," Hermione started, "It's not your fault", Harry just turned away and looked at the wall. A little later Ron and Hermione left the room. Bill, who had come when he heard the news, and George both tried to discuss it with Harry but he ignored both of them.

George came back a little later and tried again, "Harry, someone recently convinced me that dwelling on memories isn't a good thing. Do you think my sister would want this? You, moping in your room. I would bet she is out there expecting you to show up any second and rescue her. Now it's my opinion that you are going to have a hard time doing that laying in that bed."

"What can I do, the whole Ministry has been searching for Yaxley, and they haven't found him yet?" Harry asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, all of Hogwarts looked for the Chamber of Secrets for a thousand years, but you were able to find it." George said "Harry, you might not be able to do anything, but if something does happen to Ginny, do you want to remember that you tried your best to find her or that you laid here and let it happen without trying."

At those words, it seemed like the darkness was lifted from Harry's mind. The image of Ginny that had been overwhelming his senses receded, and an image of Yaxley appeared and inner rage started boiling up in Harry. The tears receded and a determination grew.

"Thanks." Harry said, "Been an idiot haven't I?"

"What are brothers far Harry? Now get up and find my sister." George replied.

It wasn't until the next morning that anything could be done. Harry suffered a long night where he tossed and turned until finally exhaustion dragged him into a deep slumber where he dreamed he was back in the Chamber of Secrets and there was Ginny laying on the floor, but it wasn't an eleven year old Ginny laying there. It was the almost seventeen year old Ginny. The one he had just kissed yesterday morning, the one he had spent hours with just enjoying her company. It wasn't Ron's sister lying there, it was Harry's love. He awoke with a start, and found wetness on his cheeks. Not daring to go back to sleep, Harry trudged down the steps only to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley already at the kitchen table. Neither of whom, looked like they had got any sleep.

"Good morning Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry." Harry answered.

"At least have some toast, it will help settle your stomach."

Harry sat there looking at the toast, nibbling every once in a while. Finally Mr. Weasley spoke "Harry, son, Molly and I want you to know that we love you and know this isn't your fault. No matter what might happen, you are part of this family."

Harry swallowed hard, and nodded, but could not speak.

It was a little later when a whoosh came from the sitting room, and Kingsley walked into the kitchen.

"We got an unregistered Owl this morning at the ministry," Kingsley said "we are trying to trace it but it's not likely it will do any good. But we know what Yaxley wants now. He says he will trade Ginny for Harry and the Elder Wand."

"WHAT?" Arthur said,

"NO" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Kingsley, what do I need to do?" Harry asked quietly.

"What Harry?" He replied.

"What do I need to do to trade myself for Ginny?" Harry asked again.

"We can't let you do that Harry–" Mr. Weasley started.

"It's my decision, and not even that hard of one, what do I need to do." Harry asked Kingsley again.

"Yaxley didn't give specific instructions; he said they would come later in the day. Harry if you do this, it's possible that he will kill you both." Kingsley said.

"Yes, but if he thinks I won't do anything for Ginny, he will most definitely kill her. So I have no choice."

As the word spread to the rest of the Weasley family, everyone was coming up to Harry trying to get him to talk about it. They were all torn between the prospect of losing Ginny and of losing both Ginny and Harry.

Finally around lunchtime when Bill was making for Harry a third time in the last hour, Harry felt a burst of frustration. "Can't they understand I have to do this." he thought. "I would prefer to die, giving Ginny a chance to live or die with her than to live without her." He felt a need to get away.

"I'll go to Grimmauld place, at least there I can deny them entry and no one else can even see the place, with all the protections Dumbledore had put on it," he thought. Harry remembered Hermione telling him about the Fidelius Charm and how it was unplottable, then he remembered how He, Ron and Hermione had stayed there last year during the horcrux hunt before…DAMN!

Just as Bill got to Harry, Harry took off for the Burrow, when he entered the kitchen, seeing Mrs. Weasley, "Mum, where's Dad, I think I know where Yaxley is!"

Hermione and Ron were sitting at the table and Hermione asked "Where?" Just as Arthur and Kingsley came into the kitchen to find out what Harry's commotion was about.

"My house, I mean, 12 Grimmauld place. Remember Yaxley knows about it and he got inside the Fidelius Charm when we apparated there with him." Harry started. "Think about it, he's been there waiting for me to show up on the doorstep since it's my house. Harry Potter gift wrapped and delivered."

"Well if he is there, then he would be alone." Arthur said. "He wasn't a secret keeper so even if the location was disclosed to him, he could not get anyone else in there except those who already know about it like Ginny.

"Don't be so sure of that sir." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Sir, last summer you told us that the Order moved out of Grimmauld place because once Dumbledore died all people who he had confided the location to became secret keepers right?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry that is how the Fidelius Charm works," Mr. Weasley replied, "But Yaxley only got inside the Fidelius Charm after Dumbledore's death."

"But at least three people who became secret keepers have died since Yaxley got in." Harry said thinking of Lupin, Tonks and Fred who all had died during the Battle of Hogwarts. "Wouldn't that pass along the secret keeper status to him?"

As that information sunk in, Mr. Weasley and Kingsley exchanged very nervous glances.

**A/N I'm still banned, this is contraband updating!! SO i expect reviews!**

**It doesn't help that i nearly failed my last math test :(**

**About the secret keepers, **

**In Deathly Hallows, Ghoul in Pajamas, it has Mr. Weasley explaining why the Order stopped using Grimmauld place as headquarters. Quoted from Deathly Hallows by JK Rowling ****So I extended that to mean if one of those secret keepers died, then anyone else who had the location confided to them, in this case Yaxley, would themselves become secret keeper. Seems to be a huge hole in this complex protective charm, but I will take what I can to stay with canon and move my plot along.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Burrow's kitchen was the center of activity. Ron, Hermione, Harry, all the Weasley's, Kingsley and four Aurors were gathered around the table, looking at a sketch of Grimmauld place.

"Since we have nothing else, let's proceed with this location being the most likely hiding place for Yaxley and his followers." Kingsley started. "We have no idea how many Death Eaters are in the house so we should presume the worst. We also must presume they have Ginny Weasley there, and will use her as a hostage."

"If we can catch them off guard, we should be able to take them out pretty easily." Vincent said.

Kingsley looked grim. "The Order of the Phoenix used this house as its headquarters, and every possible defensive spell was cast. We expected Voldemort to attack at anytime, and if he got past the Fidelius Charm we wanted to make sure we could defend it. Windows and walls are all charmed, even the chimney is protected. Dumbledore himself created defensive spells to protect it. The only way to get in the house is through the front door, or by floo, but I am sure they took the fireplace off the floo network. Dumbledore knew how to portkey directly to the kitchen but he never gave anyone else the information on how to do that."

"We can only go through the front door? That is going to be tough, how many are we going to have to work with?" Vincent asked.

"I have twenty Aurors on standby, with you four and myself, we will have twenty five ready to go." Kinglsey replied.

"I'm going!" Harry spoke up.

"Me too!" George also replied.

"We're going." Ron and Hermione also replied.

"I'm not staying behind," said Bill.

"Look everyone," Kingsley said. "This is going to be dangerous, I can't let any of you go."

"Would you stop me from going after my daughter Kingsley?" Arthur asked.

"Or me?" Harry queried.

"Harry, can I talk to you in the sitting room?" Kingsley said.

As soon as they were out of the kitchen Harry rounded on Kingsley "There is no way you are stopping me from going. It is my fault Ginny is there, and I will be there to get her out!"

"Harry, first let me say again this is not your fault. There is nothing you could have done. Look, there were three trained Aurors very close to you and they weren't able to do anything either." Kingsley started "Now, to tell you the truth Harry, getting into a defended Grimmauld place is going to be extremely difficult, if not impossible. I know how it is defended. I expect to have high casualties in my Aurors, and cannot let you or the others risk yourselves. You aren't trained", and then with a slight pause, "yet."

Just then the flames turned and Percy Weasley walked out of the fireplace. "Minister, this just came for you." And he handed a parchment to Kingsley, "And sir, if you have a rescue plan, I want to be involved."

Kingsley looked over the parchment, and said "Yaxley's directions. He wants you," Kingsley looked at Harry "to be in front of Borgin & Burkes at 7pm, you're to have the Elder Wand held reversed in your hand. No anti-apparation fields and if his guy does not return with you within 15 minutes he will.. well never mind that part. 7pm, stores will be closed so no crowd to hide in. The shop owners down there do not like the Ministry, so we can't get help from them. Damn. Well that gives me," Shacklebolt looked at his watch, "five hours to mount a rescue." And with that Kingsley left Harry and returned to the kitchen. A little later Ron and Hermione came out to join him.

"What does he think he's doing, not letting us join?" Ron muttered.

"It is dangerous Ron, and it's a political decision on his part." Hermione stated. "There is a big difference between Ginny Weasley dying than Ginny and all of us dying as well. What do you think Harry?"

"I think it doesn't matter." Harry replied.

"WHAT!" Ron exclaimed. "You're not going to fight to go along?"

"Didn't say that, did I?" Harry replied "But I have an invisibility cloak, and I'll just get there early and when they start attacking, I'll join in."

"Can I go too?" Ron asked.

"And me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I wouldn't think of leaving you two behind, though we are getting a bit large to all fit under the cloak. We'll have to position ourselves somewhere our feet do not show." Harry said, "In fact I am going to go get the cloak and keep it in my pocket, just in case they try to take me somewhere to protect me."

When Harry returned to the sitting room, the three of them sat discussing possible plans. In a few minutes, Hermione asked, "Harry, what about Kreacher?"

"What about him?"

"Well, he can apparate into Grimmauld place can't he?" Hermione continued. "What if he was to go to Grimmauld place and see if that is where Yaxley and Ginny are?'

Harry was startled, why hadn't he thought of that. "Kreacher!" and with a loud CRACK! The small house-elf was there.

"You need Kreacher Master Harry?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher, have you been to Grimmauld place recently?" Harry asked.

"No Master, when the bad man came, I hid. Later I went looking for you, to tell you it wasn't safe, but I couldn't find you. So I went to Hogwarts hoping you would come there. Should I have stayed at Grimmauld place Master?" Kreacher asked nervously.

"No Kreacher, you did the right thing. " Harry replied.

"Do you want me to go to Grimmauld now? Kreacher can make you a nice dinner." Kreacher asked.

"No Kreacher, we think that bad man might still be there."

Harry wanted to send Kreacher to look for Ginny, but the noise Kreacher had made when he apparated in, made him second guess himself. He didn't want another house-elf to get killed.

"Hermione, if we send Kreacher there, they might hear him apparate in. They might kill him or hurt Ginny."

"Good point Harry."

Then a plan started forming in Harry's mind. He ran back upstairs and grabbed the Elder Wand, and as he was heading to the kitchen he motioned to Ron and Hermione, "Come with me."

When he got to the kitchen, Kingsley and the Aurors were still pouring over the sketch of the house, Bill and Mr. Weasley were looking very upset. Harry approached Kingsley, "Sir, I have a plan which I feel is far less dangerous. But if I tell it to you, then we," Harry nodded to all the people who had volunteered to go, "get to help."

"What did you have in mind Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"Do we get to help?" Harry replied.

"What's to keep me from say yes now, and stopping you later?" Kingsley asked.

"Besides your word? My plan requires three things which only I have. The first is this," and Harry put his cloak on the table, "second is this "and he laid the Elder Wand next to the cloak "and the last thing is this, KREACHER!" and with a CRACK the house elf appeared in front of Harry.

"OK Harry, let's hear it and if I feel I am not just sending you to die, then you can go."

Harry quickly detailed the plan he had in mind. "That's a lot better than going through the front door, but are you sure it will work?" Kingsley asked.

"Not absolutely, but I know that Kreacher can apparate into that house and I know house-elves can side along apparate, so it should. " Harry responded. "And for the last part, I'm sure you can handle Knockturn Alley."

Kingsley looked at his Aurors, and down at the plans they had been making, "OK, Harry let's do it."

"Now for the final bit, it will be dangerous, and we need a volunteer." Though every single Weasley volunteered to do it, it was decided that Mr. Weasley would do it.

In the next four hours, Harry and the rest of the volunteers went over the basic stunning, silencing, sheilding and body bind hexes. Kinglsey called in the additional Aurors and had polyjuice potion brought from the ministry in preparation to use.

When everything was ready, Harry asked Kreacher, "You know what to do right? If there is anyone in the room, as soon as they see you come back here as quickly as you can. If someone comes into the room let them see you and then disapparate back here immediately. Though I am hoping by going to the top level nobody will hear us."

"Yes Master Harry."

"Are you sure about this Harry, let me send an Auror instead," Kinglsey spoke up.

"No, I'm doing this, Kinglsey. I have to. Besides, Dumbledore said my cloak works best only for me." Then throwing the cloak over himself and making sure he was entirely covered, he said "Ok Kreacher, let's do it."

Kreacher reached over and found Harry's arm through the cloak, and with a loud Crack they vanished.

They materialized in Sirius's old bedroom; Harry immediately looked around, no one. "Good." he thought. He waited for a minute or so to make sure no one was coming and then cast a silencing charm on the room to prevent the sound of Kreacher apparating to be heard if anyone came up the steps.

"OK, Kreacher, go back and bring the next two." Harry whispered. Immediately there was a CRACK and the elf was gone. A minute later he came back by himself, looking confused and CRACK he was gone again. The next time he appeared he had Hermione with him.

"Harry, are you here?" Hermione whispered, and Harry realized he still had the cloak on.

"Here" Harry replied and ducked his head out.

"Harry, Kreacher isn't able to bring people who haven't been here." Hermione explained. "We've disclosed the location to the Aurors, but when Kreacher tries to apparate with them, they don't go. We tried with me on one hand and an Auror on the other and as you can see the Auror didn't arrive. I don't know why but it must be something with the side along apparition and the Fidelius Charm. Maybe Dumbledore did something special to prevent Kreacher from bringing anyone that didn't belong into the house? I just don't know."

"Damn," Harry said "Kreacher, bring Kingsley next and anyone else who has been here before."

CRACK and then a minute later He reappeared with Kingsley, Ron and Bill.

"Harry this isn't going to work this way. " Kingsley started.

"It's still our best shot." Harry responded. "As you pointed out, coming in the front door is not a good idea."

Kingsley searched for an argument then let out a sigh. "OK Harry, I would suggest you to be careful, but I would probably be wasting my breath." Kingsley said, "Still have my wand?"

Harry patted his pocket, "Right here. OK, Kreacher take Kingsley back and bring anyone else you can." Harry told the house-elf.

"Yes, Master Harry." And taking Kingsley's hand, he was gone.

A couple of minutes later Kreacher reappeared with George and Mrs. Weasley. Harry was about to object to Mrs. Weasley but remembered her battling Bellatrix at Hogwarts. "I am not about to cross her when it comes to protecting Ginny." He thought.

"Is that it?" When Mrs. Weasley nodded, Harry continued "Kreacher, the next time I call you, I want you to apparate to the area you sleep in the kitchen, when you appear make a lot of noise and then apparate back to the Burrow, OK?" Kreacher nodded "Everyone else, time to be quiet, I'm headed out the door." And the room was instantly silent. Harry threw the cloak back over him, opened the door and stepped into the hallway and the door shut behind him. He made his way to Regulus' room. He opened the door and verified no one was in there, went back to Sirius's room and gave the all clear. Top floor was secure.

Harry quietly directed Hermione and Bill to take positions near the top of the steps and then he made his way down to the third floor. He knew this level had two bedrooms and a bathroom. Once he verified the landing and hallway were clear, he again uncloaked his hand and motioned for Mrs. Weasley, George and Ron to come down and take up positions at the top of these steps, and for Hermione to catch up to him.

As they were moving down the hall, they heard a shuffling noise in the bathroom but the door was closed. Harry quickly ducked into bedroom he knew connected to that bathroom. Once he verified no one else was there and he pulled Hermione in after him. The door to the bathroom from the bedroom was open and a quick look showed the Death Eater sitting on the toilet reading the Daily Prophet. Harry double checked his cloak and made his way over near the Death Eater. Harry moved a cloaked hand to slightly graze the guy, and just as he looked that way, away from the door, Hermione stepped out and cast "Stupefy" and Harry caught the stunned man before he hit the ground. "Petrificus Totalus" Hermione whispered giving the correct wand action and the man went rigid. "That'll keep him if he wakes up". Harry looked at the Death Eater lying there with his robes raised up and thought, "Oh is he going to feel stupid when he wakes up." And he almost laughed out loud.

After verifying the last bedroom was empty, they grouped near the top of the steps. Two floors secure.

As Harry, still under his cloak, made his way down the steps to the second landing, he could hear voices coming from the sitting room below. He could make out at least 5 distinct voices. He desperately wanted to rush down and see if he could find Ginny, but he knew that he had go slow or risk being attacked on two sides and no one being able to help him. Just as Harry started down the hall, a voice from below yelled "Nott, get down here, it's time to go get Potter." And Harry had barely flattened against the wall before a slightly pudgy middle aged wizard came out of a bedroom and headed down the steps. "Yeah I'm coming Yax."

Harry stopped to listen.

"If he isn't there, give him five minutes at the most, and get back here quickly. Make sure he has the Wand with him. Whatever you do, make sure you are back here within fifteen minutes. If he isn't there, we'll start sending the witch back to them in pieces until he is more cooperative."

Harry's knuckles whitened on his wand and he quickened his pace. He heard the front door open and close and he knew the clock was ticking. He checked the bedroom Nott had come out of, no one else. In another bedroom, he found another Death Eater sitting on the bed torturing a rat. He would let it scurry about ten feet and then he would levitate it up and drop it on the floor. Harry waited until he was levitating the rat and brought his wand hand out, the Death Eater must have seen a motion in the corner of his eyes, he looked around and "Wh–" before the stunning spell hit him and he collapsed back on the bed. Harry quickly gave the "Petrificus Totalus" spell and the man was rigid. "Ok, second floor is clear." Harry thought, he was just back at the landing when heard the door open and looking over the rail could see Nott entering with 'Harry Potter' with him. As the Death Eaters were looking at Nott and 'Potter', Harry took his arm out of the cloak and waved everyone down to the second floor hallway. They were in position.

"Harry Potter, so foolish." Yaxley started smoothly. "Did he have the Wand?" Nott held it up, "So very foolish, but love is your weakness isn't it, Harry?"

Harry fully under his cloak again moved down the steps using the noise from the entryway to cover his movements. He made his way to the sitting room and there she was, Ginny. She was secured to a chair, and she looked scared and angry. There was no one else in the room, so Harry moved behind her, and whispered. "We're here. No matter what, stay calm." Her eyes lit up and she nodded, but before Harry could unbind her from the chair he heard Yaxley again.

"Let's take him to see his girlfriend; she can watch us have our little fun with Harry here." Yaxley said as he brought the other 'Harry' into the sitting room and forced him into a chair across the room from Ginny.

Harry, under his cloak could now see there were five death eaters besides Yaxley, not including Nott. Harry also saw Nott was working his way around so he was standing almost directly beside Ginny.

Yaxley and the others were entirely focused on 'Harry' who was glaring up at them, but remaining silent. "Harry, we have some questions for you. Tell me about the Elder Wand Harry." And still 'Harry' glared at him. Yaxley pulled out a small bottle and his wand. "Veritaserum Harry, I do believe you know what that is. Here drink it." 'Harry' just remained silent and glared. Yaxley pointed his wand at Ginny, "I know your weakness Harry, drink it or she will suffer. 'Harry' took the bottle and drunk the contents. "Good" Yaxley said.

Harry, maneuvered behind Nott and with a quick "I hope it worked" he fished a wand out of his pocket, placed it in the hand which Nott was holding behind his back.

All the Death Eaters were staring at 'Harry' as Yaxley continued. "Well Harry, now tell me about the Elder Wand."

"I don't know anything about it, except the legends." 'Harry' said.

"We all heard you telling our Dark Lord about it at Hogwarts, how you own it. Tell us about it." Yaxley continued.

"I didn't say anything to the Dark Lord at Hogwarts." 'Harry' smiled.

Yaxley looked startled and his gaze went from 'Harry' to the bottle, as if to ask if that was really veritaserum. He turned his wand on 'Harry' and started "Cruc −"

"Now" Harry thought, then softly "Kreacher."

Every head started turning toward Ginny where the voice had come from, but was immediately distracted by a crack and a banging coming from the kitchen below, Nott brought his wand up and stunned one Death Eater, while Harry uncloaked could see the complete confusion in Yaxley's face. Harry wand came up and called "Petrificus Totalus" Yaxley went rigid and fell stiffly to the floor. Harry immediately threw up a shield in front of Ginny, but by then Bill, Mrs. Weasley and Ron were in the room, casting their own stunning spells and it was all over. The Death Eaters were all unconscious except for Yaxley whose eyes were looking disbelievingly at the two Harrys and Nott.

"Good job Kingsley" Harry said to Nott.

"Not a bad job yourself it looks like, any others upstairs?" Kingsley queried.

"Death Eater in the bathroom on the third floor, and another in a bedroom on the second, both stunned and bound." Harry replied.

"What about downstairs?"

Harry immediately whirled around, but Hermione and George were positioned at the door to the kitchen and they shook their heads, nobody down there.

"Are you going to get me out of this chair Harry Potter?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Knew I was forgetting something." Harry said with a smile and a couple of seconds later the bindings were gone and Ginny was in his arms.

Mrs. Weasley had come up beside the other Harry, "Arthur dear, how much longer before you change back?" I would feel very awkward kissing Harry." And they both laughed.

Kingsley opened the front door, and several Aurors swarmed in and started reviving the death eaters and escorting them away, but per Kingsley orders, they left Yaxley lying on the floor. Then Kingsley came back over to Harry and Ginny.

"Looks like you had no trouble with picking up Nott in Knockturn." Harry said.

"Oh, Harry that part of the plan was perfect." Kingsley laughed. "Nott came up beside Arthur, but before he could grab Arthur, Arthur grabbed him and apparated back to The Burrow where we were waiting. If Yaxley had spies out they would have seen exactly what they expect to see, Nott and you apparating away. You should have seen his face when he appeared with 12 Aurors standing there with wands drawn on him. Of course we had no trouble with the polyjuice potion and here I am. Though," Kinglsey looked in a mirror on the wall, "I can't wait to change back, this guy isn't nearly as handsome as I am. What about you? Any trouble here?"

"Just the two I've already mentioned. Took both out without a struggle."

Kingsley looked around, counting "Nine Death Eaters captured and hostage rescued with not even a hex in retaliation. That's going to look good in the Prophet tomorrow."

"Just make sure you take the credit, I don't want anymore. I just want to spend time with a certain brown eyed witch I know." Harry said smiling at Ginny.

"Do either of you two wish to have a word with the final guest?" Kingsley asked them nodding toward Yaxley . "Oh, and I think this belongs to you." As he hands the Elder Wand back to Harry.

Harry and Ginny walked over to Yaxley and crouched down beside him and showed him the Elder Wand "Think you were interested in this?" Harry pointed it at Yaxley's chest and his eyes widened in fear. "You kidnapped and threatened to kill the woman I love, you tried to kidnap and kill me, and you trespass in my house, give me a single reason I should not kill you." Harry continued quietly and Yaxley's eyes started to roll back in his head. "But you aren't worth it, I'm sure killing trash like you would require paperwork and I'm tired." Harry stood up and looking back down at Yaxley ,"but I don't think this requires paperwork" and he performed a full body itching jinx, followed by a stinging hex and started walking away.

"Harry, do you know where my wand is?" Ginny asked.

"No, but it's probably around here somewhere, why?" Harry asked.

Ginny was standing over Yaxley now, seeing his eyes water from the pain and itching. "I wanted to give him one of my Bat Bogies, but I guess this will have to do." And she stomped down as hard as she could right between his legs.

It would be forty five minutes before the Aurors performed the counter jinxes, unbound him and took him to prison.

Soon everyone trundled outside and apparated back to the burrow. After the group had settled in the sitting room, drinking fire whiskey and butter beer and discussing the rescue, Kingsley raised, his glass, "To Harry. That was one hell of a plan."

"To Harry" all glasses raised.

"Give Hermione the credit, she originally thought of Kreacher, but typical Voldemort supporter, underestimating the house-elf, which reminds me, KREACHER" and with a crack the house-elf was there." Harry raised his glass, "To Kreacher, one great house-elf."

"To Kreacher." Everyone replied in unison.

Later, when everyone had turned in, Harry heard Ginny cry out in from her room. He made his way down to the sitting room, and there she was. After he snuggled up next to her, he asked "Bad dream?"

"Not really. I just wanted to sleep in your arms without Mum complaining." Ginny answered.

"You faked it?" Harry whispered.

"That wasn't the first time my love." Ginny grinned, and then snuggling deeper into his arms, she let out a sigh of contentment.

Harry looked down at her in amazement, then smiled, kissed her and they drifted off to sleep.

A/N I am still banned, so that is why the posts are so few and far apart. I really want some reviews. Before, this story used to get a ton of reviews, but now, not so much. I am not holding chapters hostage for reviews, but i hope ppl will review.

Ok, so a request. I want you guys to tell me your fav fics. I ask for them to be Harry/Ginny, because to me, they are the one true couple. Any fics are good, any rating. Time travel, AU, im game for everything.

This is another lng chapter, so REVIEW!

P.S For any of you who watch Grey's Anatomy, I AM SO FREAKING EXCIT$D FOR THE SEASON FINALE!

IF YOU HAVE'NT WATCHED THE PROMO, GO NOW, IT IS EPIC!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Harry awoke the next morning on the Weasley's sitting room loveseat. Ginny was still breathing deeply beside him. He thought back, was it really only yesterday morning his stomach churned in despair at the thought he might never see her again? Harry held Ginny a little closer; he could feel her heart beating slowly in her slumber. He felt an overwhelming urge to protect her, to be her shield to a world that wouldn't leave him alone. He also knew what Bill and Mr. Weasley had said to him was true, that she would resent it if he tried to be overly protective. He was at a lost to what to do. Harry kissed her hair, smelled the familiar scent and laid there holding the young witch he loved. Finally Mother Nature reminded Harry that he had way too much butter beer the previous night, and untangled himself from Ginny and headed off to the bathroom.

Harry walked into the kitchen to find the familiar scene of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table talking and reading the Daily Prophet.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Weasley said upon see Harry.

"Morning."

"Could I get you some tea, Harry?"

"No thanks Mum, I'll get it myself." Harry replied and a flick of his wand and the kettle was whistling. Harry had gotten pretty good with the fast heat spell Mrs. Weasley had shown him. In another minute he had his tea ready and was sitting at the table also.

"You might enjoy the Prophet this morning son." Mr. Weasley said handing to him.

The front page was headlined, "Ministry apprehends nine Death Eaters" under which showed the picture of the nine men arrested including one of a glowering Yaxley constantly scratching himself. The story went on to read

_Last evening, Aurors, under the direct leadership of the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt led a daring raid against a Death Eaters stronghold, apprehending nine Death Eaters (see story page 3 on backgrounds and known crimes of each) and freeing Ginevra Weasley who had been taken hostage the previous day. _

_Ginevra, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley was profiled in last week's Prophet as a possible love interest of Harry Potter. Rumors were circulating last night that Harry Potter himself helped plan the raid and was crucial to the final outcome. The Minister dispelled those rumors by letting it be known that Arthur Weasley had assumed the appearance of Harry Potter as part of the overall plan to confuse the enemy. _

_For full details on the exploits of Kingsley Shacklebolt career as an Auror please see story page 6. For the latest in Harry Potter sighting, including an exclusive report that while his supposed girlfriend was being held hostage he was dining at a muggle restaurant in Southampton with a dark haired woman see page 4._

"Well" Harry said, "It could have been much worse, at least Kingsley kept my name out of it for the most part."

"Kingsley would gladly have given you full credit and an Auror Award for Service after yesterday." Arthur stated.

"That's all I need, more notoriety. It would just put Ginny in more danger." Harry muttered and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchange a glance.

"Harry, Kingsley thinks most of the danger will be over within a few months." Mr. Weasley said "Hopefully the information gained from Yaxley and the others will lead to others."

"I sure hope so." Harry replied.

"Got any plans today Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I haven't asked Ginny yet," Harry said "but I would like to stop by and see Teddy today. Last time I was there he was asleep the whole time. Mrs. Tonks says he is changing his hair color and I want to see it. "

"I would love to go." Ginny said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Can I get you some tea my love" Harry asked before Mrs. Weasley could offer.

"That would be wonderful." She replied smiling at Harry.

A minute later Harry put the tea in front of her as she was reading the Prophet. "Really Harry, A dinner date in Southampton." Ginny smiled "Let me guess, you found out I was all tied up and couldn't make it?"

Harry was taken aback, but then seeing the smile on Ginny's face and guessed this was her way of dealing with her kidnapping. "Well, you did run out on our ice cream date."

After the rest of the family appeared, Mrs. Weasley loaded up the table with her normal breakfast fare. Everyone ate until their stomachs protested and Mrs. Weasley's further attempts to get them to eat more went unanswered.

"Before everyone disappears, I just want to remind you we are having a family dinner tonight. Bill and Fluer will here along with Percy." Mrs. Weasley said, "Make sure you are back here by 4pm to help."

"Yes Mum." sounded from everyone.

Just then a Barn Owl swooped down and delivered an envelope to Hermione. When she saw who it was from she paled and just stared at it.

"Well," Ron asked "who is it from?"

"It, It's from the Dep.. Department of International Relations." She stammered.

"Really?" Mr. Weasley exclaimed. "They have someone working on Sunday? Well they are backed up over there."

"It's about your parents," Ron stated,"Well open it." He continued when Hermione still was just looking at the envelope.

"What if it's bad news? What if something happened to them?" Hermione whispered. "What if they couldn't find them?"

"Mione," Ron said putting his arm around her. "I'm here with you, open it and we will deal with it together."

Hermione opened the letter and started to read, tears came to her eyes and finally looking up with half smiles and half tears. "They found them. They set up a dentist practice in Newcastle. They want me to come in to the Ministry as soon as possible to work out what to do next." Then she started crying, "Oh Ron, they're going to hate me."

"No they won't, they will understand, but no matter what Mione, I will be there for you."

Hermione just nodded and buried her face into Ron's shoulder. Ron had a determined and protective look on his face as he whispered to her. They went into the sitting room to talk about it.

Harry and Ginny decided to take a walk and after a while they found themselves under the tree near the orchid again. Harry just looked into her eyes, until she blushed and looked down.

"What are you doing Harry?" She asked.

"Looking."

"At what?"

"They say the eyes are the window to the soul, and I'm looking to see what your soul is saying?" Harry whispered, "Gin, love. Are you really alright from yesterday? When you joked about it in the kitchen, I..I won't say I was surprise, but I was uncertain. I really need to know what you are feeling."

Ginny looked down at the ground for some time and then started, "Harry," and Ginny leaned over and kissed him gently. "I was scared, but not for myself. I was scared for you. I knew that you would give yourself to them and I knew they would probably kill you." Tears were coming into Ginny's eyes. "Half of me was screaming for you to stay away and the other half screaming for you to come save me. Then I heard them say they were going to get you and a part of me was ready to die. Those minutes seemed to go on forever. I then heard them in the hall talking to you and I knew you had given yourself up for me. I was so angry at you and so scared for you. Then I heard your voice behind me and it took a second to realize I wasn't dreaming that you had come to save me and it was going to be alright." And now Ginny was crying and Harry held her. After a while she continued "But I was afraid this morning that if you thought that..that I was scared, you might blame yourself and run away to protect me."

"Ginny love," Harry whispered, holding her. "I think my time for running away from you is over. I could never pretend not to love you, nor wish to live without you. If I left I would always be worried if you were safe. At least here I can do my best to protect you. Besides," Harry grinned at Ginny "I think a certain gorgeous red haired witch would hunt me down and curse me with perpetual Bat Bogies if I left her again."

"I think she just might at that." Ginny replied with a small grin.

"Ginny, just promise to tell me if something is bothering you." Harry said, "You might have noticed in the last few years, I'm not the most insightful boyfriend you could hope for."

After a while, Ginny said "If we're going to see Teddy we better get going." They walked back to the Burrow where they found Hermione and Ron getting ready to go to the Ministry.

"We are going today and see what the options are." Hermione was saying. She smiled at Ron, who had a grin on his face.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute in the sitting room?" Harry asked.

"Sure Harry," and then after they were there "What's up?"

"Hermione, I just want you to know if you need anything, if there are any expenses with this, ANY at all, let me know. I will help." Harry started. "I know you used your money last year to help us. It's my turn now OK?"

Hermione kissed Harry on the cheek, "Thanks Harry."

"Oh and Hermione."

"Yes?"

"Good luck." Harry said.

Hermione smiled and went to find Ron.

After verifying that Adromeda Tonks was home, Harry and Ginny flooed to the Tonks' house.

Andromeda Tonks looked tired. She had lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law in the last war. Her sister Bellatrix was also killed fighting for Voldemort and her other sister Narcissa was in jail awaiting her trial. On top of all of that she was responsible for a newborn infant. The strain of it all was definitely showing on her face.

"Mrs. Tonks, how are you feeling?" Harry asked.

"I'll be alright Harry, but please you must call me Andromeda. Can I get you some tea?"

"Thank you, but not right now." Harry replied. "Where's Teddy?" and just as he asked the question he heard shrieks of baby laughter coming from a crib in the corner.

"He's over there amusing himself with his fingers." Andromeda said.

Harry and Ginny looked into a crib and saw a beautiful brown haired baby. He was looking at his fingers and as he stared at them a finger would grow and he would shriek in laughter and put the finger in his mouth where it would return to normal size. Teddy then saw Harry and his eyes went wide, he got a strange look on his face, and his brown hair turned jet black. Harry picked up Teddy and held him gingerly. Teddy continued to look at Harry, and with another strange look an exact copy of Harry's scar appeared on his forehead.

"You don't want that Teddy, nothing but trouble." Harry grinned at the baby.

"Can I hold him Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry passed the baby to Ginny, as soon as Teddy saw Ginny, his hair turned red and the scar faded away.

"He's getting very good with the hair color." Andromeda said, and then with a hint of sadness "He's very much like his mother."

Teddy screwed his face another time, but no changes appeared, but a smell did.

"I'll take him dear." Andromeda started.

"That's ok Mrs. Tonks, I can change him. Where's the changing table?" Ginny asked. Andromeda pointed to a location near the crib.

As Ginny was ready to remove the diaper, she turned to Harry. "Harry love, since I do not have a wand, could you cast a minor shield between me and Teddy, about 6 inches above him please."

With a puzzled look on his face, Harry did what she asked and started "But why do…", but at that point Teddy free of his diaper decided he needed to pee, and the stream went up, hit the shield and came back down, "Oh." Harry finished, turning red.

"Mum use to babysit and I would watch. " Ginny explained. "Mum can make the diaper tape itself automatically, but I don't know that spell." Turning to Andromeda, "Mrs. Tonks this is a beautiful anklet Teddy has on, but isn't it a bit feminine for him?"

Harry looked at his God son; he was wearing a gold anklet with a single sapphire hanging from it.

"That was something we got Dora when she was a little bit older than Teddy." Andromeda explained. "It has a locate and identifier spells in the sapphire. As soon as I saw Teddy was a Metamorphmagus, I brought it back out and put it on him."

"What does he being a Metamorphmagus, have to do with him needing that?" Harry asked.

"We quickly discovered with Dora, that it isn't always easy to identify your child if you don't know what she looks like from moment to moment." Andromeda explained. "If there were several babies together, she would morph to look like one of the others, and we had to figure out which one was our Dora. Or later when she got older if she ran off by herself and we needed to find her in a crowd, well it would have been impossible without it." She waved her wand, and Teddy glowed, while at the same time Andromeda's wand turned in his direction.

Harry had never thought about the difficulties and challenges of raising a Metamorphmagus. He had to admit that it definitely would cause issues.

"Andromeda, why don't you let me take Teddy for tonight? It doesn't look like you've gotten a good night sleep recently." Harry asked.

"You don't have to do that Harry, I'll be fine." Andromeda replied.

"I really want to. Mum, I mean Mrs. Weasley will gladly help me if I need it. We'll bring him back tomorrow morning. Besides, there is a Weasley family dinner tonight and everyone would love to see him." Harry said.

"Thank you dear, I'll make an overnight bag for him." Andromeda gathered up a blanket, diapers, and some bottles and put them in a bag. "Now if you are heating the bottles with an instant heat spell, you make sure you check the temperature before giving it to him."

When Harry and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow with Teddy in tow, he was an instant hit. Everyone wanted to hold him. Once when Harry was standing next to Ginny who was holding Teddy at the time, he saw Mrs. Weasley looking at them strangely with tears in her eyes. When she saw he was looking, she quickly looked away and started fussing toward the kitchen.

At the dinner that evening, the purpose of Teddy's anklet came up and everyone agreed that it was a wonderful idea, though agreed it needed to be much less feminine. Bill came up a little later and looked at the anklet and examined the gemstone. "Excellent quality, very well made."

"What do you mean Bill?" Harry asked.

"Oh, just professional curiosity, you know I was a Curse Breaker before coming back here right?" Bill started.

"Oh course, between you being a Curse Breaker and Charlie studying Dragons, I thought Ron had the coolest family in the world." Harry replied.

Bill smiled "Well one of the things I always checked for is gemstones when I entered a tomb, they can hold the nastiest spells."

"What do you mean a gemstone holds a spell?" Harry asked. "I was wondering about Mrs. Tonks saying the sapphire contained the spells."

"You've obviously seen more advanced magical devices right?" Bill asked "Like the Sword of Gryffindor or the Goblet of Fire?"

"Yeah."

"You'll noticed that they had jewels of some sort embedded in them, well the Goblet's jewels are located in the chest it is stored in not the actual cup, but back to the point." Bill continued "The magical structure of the device must be contained somewhere. For more complex spells, a jewel works best. The more complex the spell the larger or more flawless the jewel needs to be. Now don't get me wrong, almost any item can be enchanted, but when you need to contain a lot of magical complexity or energy in a small area, the gemstone is the best way to do it."

"So what kind of spells can be stored in a gemstone?" Harry asked.

"Just about anything actually. You can't store an unforgivable since they require emotional involvement when casting of course. Nor could you put anything like Wingardium Leviosa which requires thought of what you are attempting move." Bill continued to explain, "But anything like a transfiguration spell or shield spells would work within certain limitations. So back to my story, when I would enter a Tomb, I would first–"

"Bill, is it possible to put a–" and Harry explained what he had in mind.

"It should be possible, but my job was stopping curses, not creating them. There is a gemspeller at the Bank I can ask if you want."

"Would you please?"

"First thing tomorrow morning Harry." And Bill walked away.

Ginny came up at that time and took Teddy from him, "Was Bill bothering you again about me?" She asked.

"Nope, he was giving me a lesson on curse breaking." Harry said.

"Why was he doing that?"

"He found out I plan on spending my life with you, and thought it would come in very handy." Harry laughed. Fortunately for Harry, Ginny still didn't have her wand.

Harry slept in the sitting room near a makeshift crib that Teddy was sleeping in. Ginny came down a little later and joined him. But after being awakened three times for diaper changing and two additional times for feeding, neither woke up in particularly good moods nor felt much rested the next morning.

Mrs. Weasley took pity on them and offered to watch Teddy for the morning and take him back to Andromeda's later in the morning.

"Mum," Harry mumbled, "You're the best." And he stumbled up the steps to Ron's room where he collapsed. Ginny didn't even bother going to her room, she went back to the love seat in the sitting room and was soon breathing deeply in slumber.

A/N Sorry. My life is crazy. It's my Junior year, and I am taking four AP sciences, and am still in band and choir.

I barely have any time to read/write. I want to make time, but it's hard.

So, I'm sorry.

I also have a question for you guys. I am looking for a fic. It has Harry travel back I time to teach his parents DADA. I think he and Ginny were soul bonded, but Ginny died in a battle shortly before he left.

His parents and Dumbledore don't trust him, and he is fired when they find out he is a Parslemouth. He works at the 3 broomsticks, but fights Voldemort when he attacks. His parents are kidnapped.

That's what I remember, but I can't find the story.

Reviews = love

PS Did you watch HP7 pt.1 Best movie ever. love the awkward dancing.


End file.
